Anything can happen
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: Des histoires d'amour, de familles et d'amitiés au cours d'occasions spéciales. Tout peut arriver... Vous découvrirez plein de personnages de la saga mais pas forcément comme vous en avez l'habitude. Premier chapitre sur Halloween. Deuxième sur Thanksgiving. Le troisième pour Noël. Le quatrième pour le Nouvel An. Le cinquième prochainement en ligne...
1. Chapter 1

**Anything can happen...**

Petit récap des persos de ce chapitre :

Famille Cullen - Emmett et sa nièce Bella.

Famille Biers - Riley et Victoria, et leurs enfants Alec et Rachel.

Famille Weber - Angela (sœur de Riley) et sa fille Senna.

Famille Embry - Tia et Seth, et leur fille Gianna.

Famille Volturi - Demetri et Maggie.

**1- At Halloween**

**Mercredi 30 octobre**

**- Em, tu peux me rendre un immense service steplaît ?** Demanda Riley, mon meilleur ami et collègue de travail.

**- C'est quoi le problème ?** Soulignai-je, sentant l'embrouille à plein nez car il lui arrivait régulièrement de me refiler ses gardes pour ne pas avoir à bosser de nuit.

**- Et bien j'aurai besoin que tu récupères Alec et Rachel à l'école cet aprem. Ma garde finit à 21h et Vic ne peut pas aller les chercher car on lui a programmé une réunion de dernière minute avec ses chefs à la Transamerica** (n.a : Pyramide de San Francisco).

Victoria était la femme de mon ami, c'était une vraie working-girl, si elle avait pu choisir, elle aurait habité dans son bureau. Mais bizarrement c'était aussi une vraie mère-poule pour ses enfants.

**- Pas de souci, je finis dans quelques instants et je ne reprends le boulot que vendredi. Et puis tu sais que j'adore tes gosses et Bella aussi d'ailleurs. Je les ramène chez toi directement ou je les garde à la maison ?**

**- Si tu peux les garder, ça serait top et je demanderai à ma sœur de venir les prendre vers 18h30.**

**- Ah oui, ta fameuse sœur mystère…** Ironisai-je sachant très bien qu'en plus de dix ans d'amitié avec Riley, je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée une seule fois.

**- Arrête avec ça, elle a toujours galéré et ne pouvait pas venir ici. Alors forcément on se déplaçait au Texas pour la voir, elle et ma nièce. Mais bon vu ce qu'il vient de lui tomber sur la tête, je crois qu'elle va préférer largement la Californie. Et puis maintenant qu'elle est ici, tu pourras enfin faire sa connaissance.**

**- Bon, je veux bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute… T'inquiète pas, j'irai chercher tes gosses.**

**- Super, tu m'enlèves vraiment une épine du pied là. Et au fait, fais gaffe à Rachel, elle va essayer de t'embobiner pour demain soir.**

**- Y'a quoi demain soir ?**

**- Merde Em, sors un peu de ta tanière ! C'est Halloween ! D'ailleurs on est de corvée de chaperonnage !**

**- Quoi ?!** Hurlai-je.

**- J'en étais sûr que t'avais pas vu le courrier. **

**- Hein ? Quel courrier ?**

**- Celui affiché sur le panneau depuis une semaine. Si tu n'étais pas autant concentré sur ton boulot, tu l'aurais vu. Tia et Maggie ont désigné toute la brigade comme volontaire pour accompagner les gamins dans les quartiers demain soir. **

Tia était la compagne de Seth, elle travaillait dans le petit café en face la brigade. Elle nous apportait le café tout au long de la journée tandis que Maggie, mariée à Demetri depuis peu, bossait avec nous à l'accueil et au standard.

**- C'est pas vrai ! Pour une fois que j'avais une soirée de libre ! Putain de bonnes femmes ! **Rouspétai-je, grognon.

**- M'en parle pas, j'en ai assez fait baver Seth et Dem cette semaine. Je pense que l'an prochain, ils sauront quoi dire à leurs femmes. **Railla mon ami, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

**- C'est à quelle heure ?**

**- De 19h30 à 21h. On a tous rendez-vous au Cloud View Park à 19h. Et on nous attribuera un petit groupe de gamins.**

**- Génial ! Au lieu de passer ma soirée devant un bon match de basket, des bières et une pizza, je vais devoir surveiller des gosses en costumes qui braillent à chaque maison pour avoir des bonbons !** Déclarai-je avec ironie.

**- Et après faudra qu'on paye des sommes astronomiques aux dentistes ! Rachel va tout faire pour t'avoir dans son équipe, tu sais. **Constata Riley.

**- Ben si j'ai ma filleule préférée avec moi, ça devrait aller alors.** Dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

**- Ouais, tu feras moins le malin demain soir. Au fait c'est costume obligatoire, même pour les accompagnants !**

**- Putain ! On est obligé de se déguiser en plus ?! Quelle soirée de merde en perspective ! Bon j'ai assez fait de paperasse pour aujourd'hui, je vais y aller.**

**- Au fait, Bella part quand chez ta sœur ?**

**- Ce soir, ça va lui faire du bien de changer d'air pour les vacances. Kate et Garrett l'adorent et ont prévu de lui faire voir plein de choses en plus de Dublin. Et puis, elle s'entend super bien avec ses cousins et comme ils ne se voient pas souvent, vu le prix du billet d'avion, ils vont en profiter un max.**

**- Tu crois que c'est pour ça que ton frère et ta belle-sœur t'ont confié la garde de Bella ? Je veux dire parce qu'ils savaient que ça la chamboulerait trop de vivre sur un autre continent ?**

**- C'est possible, et puis Carlisle et Esmée savaient très bien qu'elle serait non seulement en sécurité avec moi mais aussi qu'elle ne serait pas dépaysée, la preuve, elle a toujours les mêmes amis depuis sa scolarité. **Lui fis-je remarquer.

**- Et puis ça fait cinq ans qu'elle est chouchoutée aussi. Elle t'adore. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle est grande, faudrait peut-être que tu penses à te caser, non ? **Attaqua-t-il en riant.

_Tiens, ça faisait longtemps !_

**- Tu voudrais que je me case avec la première bimbo venue ?**

**- Mais non, tu sais bien ce que je veux dire…**

**- Ouais, ben en attendant y'a que des blondes siliconées sans cerveau qui m'abordent, l'uniforme les attire comme des aimants, c'est dingue ! **Observai-je, l'air dépité.** Moi je préfère les brunes de toute façon.**

**- T'inquiète, un jour elle te tombera bien dessus.**

**- Ouais j'espère. Bon cette fois je m'en vais. C'est toujours 16h30 pour Rachel et 17h pour Alec ?**

**- Ouais c'est ça. Merci encore. Je te revaudrai ça.** Me promit-il, l'air sincère.

**- T'as intérêt. Allez, à demain soir.**

**- Bye.**

Une fois sorti du bureau, j'allais faire les courses. Il était vraiment temps car le frigo était plus que vide. Et quand on avait une ado de quinze ans à nourrir, il fallait toujours avoir les placards et le frigo pleins. Et en plus, je devais récupérer Rachel, huit ans et Alec, douze ans. Je vous parle même pas des cochonneries avalées lors des goûters ! Autant dire que ça mangeait beaucoup ces petits monstres, mine de rien. Mais ils étaient tous les trois ma bouffée d'oxygène en dehors du boulot.

Riley et moi étions flics à Sausalito, petite ville côtière de Californie, depuis une dizaine d'années, nous bossions pour Jacob, le shérif du comté. Nous étions une bonne équipe mais jamais assez nombreux. Du coup, on croulait sous les affaires. Heureusement la paye compensait largement et j'adorais faire régner la loi. Ma vie se résumait donc à mon boulot, l'éducation de ma nièce, Riley et sa famille et surtout beaucoup de repos dès que je le pouvais. Je n'avais même pas le temps d'avoir une femme dans ma vie. A trente-cinq ans, j'étais célibataire depuis une décennie et surtout trop marié à mon boulot pour qu'une femme ait envie de rester avec moi. J'espérais sincèrement que ça change un jour.

En rentrant à la maison, je remarquai réellement notre quartier résidentiel, toutes les maisons étaient parées de noir et d'orange avec des citrouilles de toutes les formes. Et dire que je ne voyais ces décorations que la veille de l'évènement, ça devait faire au moins une semaine qu'elles étaient là. Riley avait raison, il serait peut-être temps que je m'ouvre au monde.

Toujours dans mes pensées, j'aperçus une jeune femme brune sur le bas côté de la route donner de grands coups de pied sur la roue de sa voiture. Elle avait l'air sacrément remonté car elle faisait de grands gestes essayant parfois de s'arracher les cheveux. La situation me fit bien rire en voyant ce petit bout de femme aussi en colère. Je décidais donc d'aller secourir cette malheureuse voiture avant que la demoiselle ne se venge encore plus sur elle. Je m'arrêtai juste derrière la voiture et sortis proposer mon aide.

**- Saleté de voiture, c'est bien le moment de me lâcher, tu ne pouvais pas attendre plus tard, merde !** L'entendis-je râler contre cette pauvre Ford sans défense.

**- Bonjour, vous semblez avoir un souci, je peux peut-être vous aider ?** Demandai-je en essayant de ne pas me moquer de la situation.

Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle grogna de plus belle.

**- Non monsieur l'agent, ça va, je vous assure. Je vous promets que je n'ai pas enfreint la loi.**

Je compris alors qu'elle devait croire que j'allais l'arrêter car je portais toujours mon uniforme.

**- Vous ne voulez pas que je jette un œil sous le capot pour voir ce que je peux faire ?**

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se retourna réellement pour me scruter et que mon cœur fit une embardée. C'était une très belle jeune femme brune, le teint mat, des seins faits pour être caressés, une bouche pulpeuse et des yeux noisette sublimes, cachés derrière des lunettes à la forme étrange qui lui donnaient un air hyper sexy.

_Hummm, un vrai appel à la luxure… Imagine-la nue et offerte dans ton lit…_

Face à cette pensée, je me sentis à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je tentai de me reprendre et de cacher mon trouble en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire pour lui montrer que je ne voulais que l'aider… _et peut-être lui sauter dessus plus tard, qui sait ?_

**- Si vous arrivez à la faire démarrer, vous me sauverez vraiment la vie. J'ai un entretien pour un emploi dans 30mn à la sortie de la ville et je ne peux pas me permettre de le rater.** Affirma-t-elle alors, l'air dépité.

**- Ok, voyons voir où est le problème.** Dis-je en ouvrant le capot en essayant de me concentrer sur son souci et pas sur le fait que j'avais très envie d'elle.

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'une femme ne m'avait pas fait un tel effet. Ça devait être les hormones…

_Mais, t'es pas une gonzesse enfin !_

Je fis deux-trois manipulations et tentai de voir où se situait la panne tandis qu'elle me regardait faire. Je n'étais pas mécano mais à mon avis la batterie semblait être fatiguée.

Son parfum était divin et me monta vite à la tête. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de moi sinon je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir bien longtemps.

**- Essayez de redémarrer.** Demandai-je au bout d'une dizaine de minutes en évitant volontairement de la fixer.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. _Ouf !_ Encore une minute de plus et elle aurait vraiment vu mon érection tendre mon pantalon.

Après deux essais, sa voiture se mit à vrombir. Je refermai le capot et une fois à sa hauteur, elle ouvrit la fenêtre.

**- Je crois que votre batterie est fatiguée, il faudrait très vite la changer.**

**- Je le ferai, merci beaucoup monsieur l'agent.** Déclara-t-elle vraiment reconnaissante.

**- Emmett.** Fis-je en souriant.

Elle me rendit mon sourire, me fit un signe en guise d'au revoir, puis s'en alla aussitôt.

_Merde, elle ne m'a même pas donné son nom._

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander son numéro. Dommage… Pour une fois que j'aurai pu passer la soirée avec une belle brune… En même temps, dans une petite ville comme la nôtre, j'aurai vite fait de savoir qui était notre nouvelle et charmante habitante.

Je remontai dans mon SUV et rentrai manger un bout chez moi tentant d'oublier ma belle inconnue.

L'avantage d'être célibataire, c'est qu'on apprend vite à se débrouiller tout seul, ainsi, j'étais un homme à tout faire, si on peut dire. Cela n'empêchait pas que Bella m'aide régulièrement dans toutes les tâches. C'était une nièce extra, pourtant depuis la mort de Carlisle et Esmée, il y a cinq ans, elle aurait très bien pu m'en faire baver du fait que je sois son tuteur légal. Mais au contraire, on s'adorait tous les deux. On vivait à côté du lycée, du coup, dès qu'on pouvait, on déjeunait ensemble. Je finis de ranger les courses et mis les bonbons de côté pour demain soir – ça allait être ma seule arme contre les pleurs et les hurlements.

**- Salut tonton !** Chantonna Bella en claquant la porte.

**- Ca va ma puce ?** L'interrogeai-je lorsqu'elle me fit un câlin.

**- Oui très bien ! Vivement ce soir les vacances ! J'en peux plus !**

**- Tu n'es rentrée en cours que depuis deux mois.** M'esclaffai-je.

**- Ouais mais c'est deux mois de trop. Le seul truc de bien depuis la semaine dernière, c'est qu'on a une nouvelle dans la classe. Tu sais, je t'en ai déjà parlé.**

**- Senna, c'est ça ?**

**- Oui, elle est super sympa. Dis, on finit à 16h. Je peux l'inviter ? Parce qu'on ne va pas pouvoir se voir pendant les vacances vu que je prends l'avion ce soir. **

**- Si tu veux, par contre, faut que j'aille chercher Rachel et Alec et ils restent ici jusqu'à 18h30. Donc faudra aussi les faire participer. Ok ? **

**- Pas de souci, on fera des jeux de société. Sa mère viendra la récupérer à la même heure. **M'assura-t-elle en mettant le couvert.

**- Ok ça marche. Allez à table.**

Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant le déjeuner, nous avions trop faim pour ça et nous dévorâmes les lasagnes que j'avais préparées la veille. Après notre repas englouti, Bella repartit de suite. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup de temps pour le déjeuner. Le midi c'était un vrai courant d'air.

Je profitais du calme pour ranger un peu la maison. Il fut vite l'heure de récupérer les enfants de Victoria et Riley.

Je revins à la maison avec Rachel et Alec. Riley ne s'était pas trompé car en route, Rachel me supplia plusieurs fois pour être dans mon équipe le soir suivant. Je lui expliquai que c'était le hasard qui en déciderait. Bella leur sauta dessus lorsque nous arrivâmes et je fis la connaissance de son amie Senna, une jeune fille brune qui avait quelques ressemblances avec mon inconnue que j'avais dépannée plus tôt.

_Arrête de rêver mon pote, tu délires. _

Je ne voulais pas paraître envahissant et les laissai tous avec Bella qui les entraîna dans la cuisine pour goûter. Puis ils jouèrent tous les quatre dans le salon et à écouter les rires de chacun, ils avaient l'air de tous bien s'entendre. Je me réfugiai dans mon bureau où je pus mater un peu l'actualité sportive sur mon pc. J'étais fan de tous les sports mais plus de ceux d'équipe comme le basket, le baseball ou le football. Le temps passa si vite que ce fut la sonnette qui m'interrompit.

**- J'y vais.** Enonçai-je en passant devant le salon.

**- Ça doit être la mère de Senna.** Me dit Bella en souriant.

_Tiens, ce sourire cache quelque chose… Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote encore ?_

J'ouvris la porte et tombai nez-à-nez avec mon charmante inconnue.

_Je te l'avais dit d'arrêter de fantasmer. Voilà que tu la vois partout maintenant._

Elle parut aussi surprise que moi de me retrouver. Ou alors était-ce encore mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ?

**- Euh je suis bien chez les Cullen ?** Bredouilla-t-elle timidement.

**- Oui je suis Emmett Cullen. Et vous êtes ?**

**- Angela Weber, je viens chercher ma fille Senna. **

**- Entrez, elle est ici. **Lui dis-je en l'invitant à me suivre dans le salon.

Je me retrouvai de nouveau à l'étroit dans mon jean.

_Merde c'est pas possible ! Elle me rend vraiment fou !_

**- Merci. J'en profite que vous êtes ici pour vous demander si vous savez où se trouve le numéro treize car je dois aussi récupérer mes neveux dans le quartier.**

Je la regardai l'air hagard. Ses neveux ? Nous pénétrâmes alors dans le salon.

**- Tante Angie !** Crièrent Alec et Rachel à l'unisson, visiblement ravis de la voir.

_Hein ? _

Cette déclaration me doucha aussitôt.

**- Tu es la sœur de Riley ?** Lui demandai-je incrédule.

**- Et à l'évidence tu dois être son meilleur ami.** Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

**- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, enfin.** Annonçai-je en accentuant sur le « enfin » en tendant ma main. **Bienvenue à Sausalito !**

Lorsque nos mains se rencontrèrent, je fus pris de frissons, comme si de petites décharges électriques me parcouraient tout le corps. A l'évidence, elle était aussi décontenancée que moi par notre contact.

**- Merci. **Bégaya-t-elle.** Je dois dire que j'aurais préféré venir habiter ici dans d'autres circonstances mais bon…**

**- Oui désolé pour ta maison. **

**- Oh ce n'est que matériel, et puis on ne peut malheureusement rien contre les forces de la nature. En tout cas, tout le monde est bien accueillant ici, ça fait chaud au cœur.**

**- Oui c'est vrai. J'espère que tu te plairas ici.**

_Et si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, je suis ton homme !_

**- Oh je n'en doute pas. Bon allez, on y va mes chéris ?** Demanda-t-elle à sa fille et ses neveux. **Merci de les avoir gardés.**

**- De rien, si Senna veut revenir au retour de Bella, ce sera avec plaisir. **Suggérai-je alors, _toi aussi si tu veux._

**- D'accord et merci encore pour ma voiture tout à l'heure. C'était bien la batterie. A bientôt.**

**- Oui bonne soirée. **

**- A demain soir Memet.** Chuchota Rachel en me faisant un câlin.

**- Salut ma choupette. A demain. Salut Alec. Reviens quand tu veux Senna. Bye.**

Senna me fit un petit sourire adorable, _tiens on dirait qu'elle tient ça de sa mère_. Et ils partirent tous les quatre.

J'étais encore sous le choc de savoir que mon inconnue était la sœur de mon meilleur ami.

_Le problème c'est qu'elle est intouchable maintenant. _

**- Tu ne savais pas que la mère de Senna était la sœur de Riley ?!** Affirma Bella comme si ce n'était pas normal.

**- Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ?**

**- Si tu étais resté avec nous, tu aurais su. Tu sais en plus, elle est célibataire, enfin divorcée, et je suis sûre que si tu l'invitais à dîner, elle ne dirait pas non. Vous iriez super bien ensemble.**

_Sauf que c'est la sœur de Riley !_

Il a fallu que la seule fille qui me fasse ressentir quelque chose depuis une éternité soit celle qui m'était désormais inaccessible. On ne sort pas avec les sœurs de ses amis. C'est la règle numéro 1 du code de l'amitié car c'est toujours sujet à problèmes. _Putain !_

**- Bon allez, ça suffit, miss « je me mêle des affaires des autres et j'ai réponses à tout ». Va finir ta valise. Ton vol est à 22h, on part dans une heure. **

**- D'accord. D'accord ! **Insista-t-elle en signe de reddition.

La soirée passa tellement vite que nous nous retrouvâmes très vite au moment de la séparation dans l'aéroport à attendre l'heure du vol de Bella. Nous étions au Starbucks, Bella sirotait un Latte et moi un Espresso Macchiato. A chaque fois que nous devions nous séparer, c'était difficile. Elle était mon rayon de soleil depuis cinq ans et ne pas la voir pendant quinze jours allait être très dur.

**- Tu sais que je t'appellerai tous les jours de là-bas. Tu vas en avoir marre à force.**

**- Jamais.** Confessai-je, un peu triste à l'idée de ne pas la voir pendant si longtemps.

**- Il paraît que tu vas t'éclater demain soir. Rachel est très excitée à l'idée d'être dans ton groupe.**

**- J'aurais préféré qu'on la passe ensemble cette soirée.**

**- Ben justement tu ne seras pas seul, tu seras entouré de gamins qui vont toquer à chaque porte pour demander plein de bonbons. Ca va être cool ! Et puis tu sais, la mère de Senna s'est aussi portée volontaire pour accompagner les enfants. Senna part toutes les vacances chez son père alors ce sera l'occasion pour toi de faire sa connaissance. **Souligna ma charmante nièce, jouant encore les entremetteuses.

Non mais c'est pas vrai, voilà qu'elle essayait à nouveau de me caser avec mon inconnue, enfin Angela. Si elle savait ce que j'en pense…

Quand Bella avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de la faire changer d'avis. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Angela était canon que j'allais forcément sortir avec elle ou qu'elle voudrait de moi.

_C'est la sœur de ton meilleur ami ! Pas touche !_

_Oui c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris. _

Quoique un petit dîner avec elle, ça devait être pas si mal, faudrait juste que je revois mes codes de gentleman, j'avais un peu perdu la main depuis le temps.

_Ouais t'es carrément rouillé mon gars ! De toute façon, toi et moi, on sait très bien que c'est pas qu'un dîner que tu veux avec elle…_

_**Le vol n°2570 à destination de Dublin est prêt à l'embarquement, veuillez vous diriger en porte 16. Merci.**_

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les portiques de sécurité où je devais laisser ma nièce.

**- N'oublie pas de demander à l'hôtesse de t'accompagner.**

**- Oui tonton, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, j'y vais, tu vas voir ça va vite passer. Et pense à ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'Angela.** Rajouta-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

**- Ouais je vais y réfléchir. Bonnes vacances ma belle, amuse-toi bien en Irlande.**

Elle me fit un gros câlin, passa la sécurité et se dirigea vers sa porte d'embarquement non sans me faire un petit geste de la main suivi d'un grand sourire.

J'attendis que son avion décolle et rentrai à la maison. Une fois arrivé, je me couchai aussitôt. J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir, j'avais accumulé tellement de gardes de nuit que j'étais complètement décalé et exténué.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Jeudi 31 Octobre**

Je fus réveillé par mon téléphone : un texto de Riley.

_**N'oublie pas le rendez-vous à 19h au parc. Déguisement obligatoire.**_

Bella m'avait laissé deux messages. Le premier pour me dire qu'elle était bien arrivée et installée à Dublin chez ma sœur et mon beau-frère. Et le deuxième pour dire qu'elle s'éclatait avec une photo d'elle et de ses cousins Tanya et Alistair, tous monstrueusement déguisés pour Halloween. A coup sûr, elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer là-bas.

Je regardais alors l'heure : 18h30 ! Je me levai d'un coup et me glissai sous la douche. Mon sexe était hyper douloureux et je m'aperçus que mon érection matinale était toujours bien présente. Merde, j'avais dû en faire des rêves érotiques cette nuit pour être dans cet état.

_Tu m'étonnes, elle est vraiment sexy cette Angela !_

Je réglais donc mon petit souci en me caressant, forcément mes pensées s'envolèrent vers Angela et il ne me fallut guère de temps pour atteindre les sommets.

Une fois sorti de la douche, il me restait peu de temps pour me préparer. En quoi j'allais bien pouvoir me déguiser ? Je n'allais pas mettre mon uniforme de flic, ça ne le faisait pas et puis toutes les familles du quartier nous connaissaient. Ça ferait mauvais genre.

Je fouillai dans ma vieille armoire et retrouvai mon vieil uniforme du SWAT.

Ah c'était le bon vieux temps ! _C'était aussi le temps où t'avais chaud à ton cul, c'est pour ça que tu as arrêté d'ailleurs ! _Me rappela gentiment ma conscience.

La tenue était simple : un tee-shirt noir, une veste en kevlar plus un gilet pare-balles avec SWAT écrit en gros et en blanc. Il me restait des oreillettes que je rajoutais autour de mon cou. Je ressortis aussi mes grosses boots. Bon ça irait bien, de toute façon je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre. Je gardais ma barbe de trois jours pour faire plus vrai. Et voilà j'étais prêt pour affronter les monstres de cette soirée étrange. Je récupérai les bonbons et les mis dans mon sac à dos.

Moins cinq, j'étais à l'heure tandis que je me garais sur le parking du parc. J'y retrouvai tous mes camarades de boulot, les autres accompagnants ainsi que Tia et Maggie, les organisatrices de la soirée mais aussi les instigatrices de notre guet-apens. Tout le monde avait joué le jeu en arrivant déguisé. Quelques mères de famille me jetèrent des regards salaces que je n'appréciais guère.

**- Hey Riley ! Pourquoi elles me regardent comme ça ?** L'interrogeai-je en montrant le groupe de mères.

**- Je crois que tu t'es pas bien regardé mon pote. Ta tenue te fait comme une seconde peau. Tu pourrais poser pour les magazines de gonzesses.**

**- Merde, je devrais peut-être aller me changer alors.**

**- Mais non laisse-les baver, avec de la chance, tu ne finiras pas ta soirée seul. Tu auras au moins gagné ça.** Affirma-t-il en me tapant l'épaule.

**- Putain, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ! Déjà que Bella veut me caser avec ta sœur.**

Bon c'est vrai que j'aurai pu tenter une approche moins radicale, mais au moins je serai fixé.

**- Ah oui ? En parlant de ça, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi hier. Fais attention, elle te dévore des yeux comme les autres.**

Je ne l'avais pas encore vue mais je me rappelais que Bella avait mentionné qu'elle serait là. Je jetai donc un œil dans la direction indiquée par mon meilleur ami et la vis me fixer. Elle était encore plus belle qu'hier. Nos regards se croisèrent et elle baissa la tête en rougissant.

**- Oh oh, on dirait que t'as une touche mon ami. Elle est divorcée, tu sais, donc tu as le champ libre mais elle est très réservée. Va falloir sortir l'artillerie lourde. **

Je crus avoir mal entendu sa proposition.

**- Hein ?**

**- Oui les fleurs, les dîners, lui ouvrir la porte, tu sais les méthodes du parfait gentleman quoi. Son ex était un abruti sans cœur, elle mérite qu'on s'occupe bien d'elle.**

**- Attends Riley, t'es pas en train de me dire que je pourrais sortir avec ta sœur ?**

**- Ben quoi ? C'est une jeune femme charmante et franchement je préférerai mille fois mieux la voir avec toi qu'avec un de ces connards de Mike ou de James.**

Bon il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas réticent à ce que je sorte avec elle. Et moi qui croyais qu'il allait me dégommer la tête…

**- Ouais ben écoute, c'est ta sœur quand même alors… **Signalai-je en me grattant le crâne l'air gêné à l'idée d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui.

Soudain, une cloche retentit interrompant notre discussion.

**- Bonsoir, merci à tous d'être venus. Il semblerait que nous soyons bien nombreux ce soir. Nous avons donc décidé que les quelques dames volontaires iraient dans les groupes dirigés par les hommes de la brigade.** Précisa Maggie toute souriante.

Tia prit la liste et commença à appeler chaque dame en expliquant lequel de mes collègues l'accompagnerait.

**- Et enfin Mme Mallory avec Riley Biers et Mme Weber avec Emmett Cullen. Voici les noms des enfants de votre groupe. Vous aurez sept enfants à votre charge. Amusez-vous bien les enfants et ramenez plein de bonbons ! **Rajouta Tia en nous tendant la liste de nos petits monstres à garder.** On se retrouve tous un peu avant 21h.**

**- Merde, il faut que je me coltine la Mallory, j'ai vraiment pas de chance. Par contre, t'es un veinard toi. Tu vas pouvoir te rapprocher de ma sœur. **Murmura Riley à mon oreille.

Je m'en réjouissais d'avance. Et en plus j'avais le feu vert de mon ami. Finalement la soirée n'allait pas être si mal que ça.

**- Bon courage avec Lauren. A plus tard.** Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers mon groupe, suivi de peu par Angela.

Nous avions une sorcière, une diablesse, Dark Vador, un vampire, Ghostface (n.a : tueur de Scream), une infirmière et un fantôme. Ils avaient tous entre sept et onze ans. Ma filleule me fit un signe au loin, déçue de ne pas faire partie de notre groupe, elle s'était retrouvée dans l'équipe de Demetri. J'étais persuadé qu'elle allait bien s'amuser car mon collègue était un vrai plaisantin.

Angela était déguisée en Petit Chaperon Rouge. Elle avait enlevé ses lunettes, je pouvais voir son visage s'illuminer à la vue des enfants. Son costume faisait ressortir à la fois sa timidité mais aussi son sex-appeal. Ces petites nattes brunes pendaient sur le devant de ses épaules.

_Arrête de fantasmer un peu !_

Je mis mes bonbons dans son panier, nous les donnerions à nos affreux pour les encourager.

**- Bonsoir à tous les enfants, je m'appelle Emmett et voici Angela. Est-ce qu'il y a un quartier que vous voulez faire en premier ? **

**- La Marina !** Proposèrent-ils tous en chœur.

**- Ok va pour le port alors. Prenez quelques bonbons dans le panier d'Angela et en route !**

Angela fit une petite moue très concentrée en distribuant une dizaine de sucreries à chacun des enfants.

_Hummm très sexy, ce petit air…_

Ils nous remercièrent chaleureusement, ils étaient tous excités par Halloween, ça se voyait, ils regardaient les décors de chaque maison en les commentant lorsque nous passions devant. Le fantôme m'attrapa par la main et la sorcière s'accrocha à l'autre. J'espérais qu'ils n'allaient pas tous me coller tout au long de la soirée. Nous commençâmes tranquillement notre tournée dans la Marina. Les enfants avaient bien choisi car c'était sans doute le plus beau quartier de la ville mais aussi le plus riche. Des maisons superbement décorées pour l'occasion faisaient face au port rempli de bateaux.

Les enfants commencèrent à toquer à chaque porte en demandant aux propriétaires « Trick or Treat ? » (n.a : « Des bonbons ou la vie ? » En version française). Je remarquai que chacun son tour, les enfants se répartissaient cette sorte de « menace », le vampire était le plus doué pour faire peur aux gens d'ailleurs.

Les laissant se débrouiller pour gagner leurs sucreries, je décidai d'entamer la conversation avec ma charmante accompagnatrice d'un soir.

**- Comment s'est passé ton entretien ?**

**- Plutôt bien, j'aurai une réponse d'ici quelques jours.**

**- Tant mieux. Riley m'a dit que tu n'étais jamais venue à Sausalito avant.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai et je le regrette. Malheureusement, on ne fait pas toujours comme on veut. On va dire que j'ai eu quelques années difficiles. **Admit-elle, l'air triste.

**- C'est sûr, le destin nous joue parfois de mauvais tours. Et la ville te plaît ? **

**- Oui beaucoup. Ça a l'air très paisible. **

Je surveillais les enfants du coin de l'œil, ils semblaient bien remplir leurs sacs de cochonneries, les habitants jouaient le jeu pratiquement à chaque fois. Et s'ils n'avaient pas de bonbons, les enfants avaient droit à un petit billet. Au moins ils ne repartaient pas sans rien, ça m'aurait ennuyé de voir un air malheureux sur leurs visages si innocents.

**- C'est sûr que ça doit te changer de la grande ville. Tu vivais à Austin avant c'est ça ?**

Faire la conversation m'empêchait définitivement d'avoir des idées perverses envers cette sublime et tentatrice créature car ça m'occupait l'esprit.

**- Oui juste à côté. Mais si j'ai envie de plus grand, San Francisco est juste en face non ?**

**- Effectivement, tu as juste à franchir le Golden Gate et en vingt minutes, tu peux être dans les centres commerciaux pour faire du shopping. **Soulignai-je pour lui montrer qu'on ne vivait pas dans une ville si excentrée que ça.

**- Oh je ne suis pas vraiment fan de shopping. J'aimerai plus faire un tour dans les librairies et visiter la ville.**

**- Si tu as un besoin d'un guide, n'hésite surtout pas. Je serai ravi de te servir de chauffeur. **

_Et plus si affinités… Merde voilà que je recommence…_

Elle se mit à virer pivoine. Putain j'avais dit quoi encore ?

**- Oh merci, c'est gentil. Senna n'est pas là pendant les vacances alors pourquoi pas. **Acquiesça-t-elle d'un petit sourire en coin.

**- Elle est dans ta famille ?**

**- Oh non, elle est chez son père à Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Nous sommes séparés depuis quelques années mais malgré la distance, il la garde à chaque fois pendant les vacances. Et ta fille, elle est partie chez sa mère ?**

**- Bella n'est pas ma fille, c'est ma nièce. Je suis devenu son tuteur légal il y a cinq ans, lorsque mon frère et ma belle-sœur sont morts dans un accident de voiture.** Confiai-je spontanément.

**- Oh je suis navrée, je savais pas.**

**- C'est pas grave et puis Bella a embelli ma vie, on s'adore. On a surmonté cette épreuve ensemble et ça a renforcé nos liens.**

**- Tant mieux. Senna est aussi en quelque sorte mon rayon de soleil. Lorsque la tornade a tout dévasté, on a été anéanties, mais le principal c'est que nous avons eu la vie sauve. Ça nous a beaucoup rapprochées ces derniers mois. Et ta copine, elle s'entend bien avec Bella ? **

**- Euh je n'ai pas de copine, je suis célibataire.**

**- Oh, j'avais cru que… **Hésita-t-elle, semblant en avoir trop dit…

**- Quoi ?**

**- Et bien, tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un d'équilibré et tu sembles être très apprécié dans la ville. Et puis tu es plutôt bien foutu et… OH MON DIEU ! J'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça ! Ecoute, laisse tomber, j'ai rien dit.** S'exclama-t-elle en se cachant honteusement derrière ses mains.

Moi j'essayais de ne pas rire à gorge déployée mais c'était difficile. Pour quelqu'un de réservé, je la trouvais plutôt très ouverte au dialogue et rafraîchissante. Par contre si elle me tendait la perche sur ce sujet, il n'allait pas trop falloir me titiller.

**- C'est pas grave, je n'ai pas réellement entendu ce que tu as dit. Sérieux ? Je suis bien foutu ?** Plaisantai-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle me tapa alors l'épaule pour que j'arrête de me moquer d'elle.

**- Oh arrête, tu m'as très bien entendue, Monsieur le Beau Gosse.** Ajouta-t-elle en me rendant mon sourire, les joues rougies.

**- Alors c'est Beau Gosse maintenant ?** M'enquis-je en arquant un sourcil.

**- Mais oui, vous êtes trop beau, monsieur Emmett,** rajouta la petite sorcière en revenant vers nous.

_Et voici comment gâcher une conversation qui devenait intéressante…_

Elle fut suivie par les autres qui avaient leurs sacs bien pleins. Dark Vador, Ghostface et le fantôme avaient même enlevé leurs masques pour pouvoir commencer à dévorer leurs trésors sucrés.

**- Vous voulez continuer sur le port les enfants ? Je suis sûre qu'on peut arriver à finir de remplir vos sacs.** Proposa Angela, toujours aussi enthousiaste avec les enfants.

**- Ouiiiii !** Hurlèrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous revenions au parc et je m'aperçus que les enfants de notre groupe avaient sans doute les sacs les plus remplis. La Marina avait définitivement été une bonne pioche. Tia et Maggie leur donnèrent des chocolats en guise de récompense. Ils semblaient très contents de leurs gains, leurs parents beaucoup moins par contre…

_Bonjour la note chez le dentiste ! Pauvres parents !_

Ceux de notre groupe vinrent encore nous remercier et nous dire au revoir. J'eus même droit à un câlin des fillettes : l'infirmière, la sorcière, le fantôme et la diablesse. Comment aurais-je pu refuser ça à des gamines aussi adorables ? Nous avions vraiment eu un super groupe.

**- Merci à tous d'avoir participé. Rentrez bien et prenez soin de vous. Bonne soirée et à l'année prochaine !** Scandèrent Tia et Maggie, toute excitées et ravies que la soirée se soit si bien déroulée.

**- Alors vous avez eu le temps de discuter un peu ? **Nous demanda Riley visiblement ravi de finir la corvée de chaperonnage.

**- Oui un peu,** répondit Angela sur la réserve.

**- Comment ça se fait que vous ne vous ressembliez pas ?** Me renseignai-je, ne voyant aucune similitude à force de les regarder tous les deux.

Leur seul point commun était la couleur noisette de leurs yeux, autant dire pas grand-chose.

**- On a la même mère mais pas le même père.** Confia Riley.

**- C'est pour ça qu'on se ressemble si peu**. Rajouta sa demi-sœur.

**- Ok, tout s'explique alors.** Dis-je.

**- Euh ma belle, je dois retourner au boulot, je suis de garde, je ne peux pas te ramener en fait. Tia ramène Rachel, vu que Gianna et elle sont très amies, elles vont passer la nuit à faire les folles.** Avoua mon meilleur ami.

**- Oh c'est pas grave, je vais appeler un taxi.**

**- Hors de question, je vais te ramener moi, enfin si tu es d'accord.** Proposai-je aussitôt ne souhaitant pas la laisser filer.

Riley me fit un clin d'œil.

_Tiens, tiens, on dirait qu'il m'a tendu une perche celui-là._

**- Oh mais c'est pas vraiment sur ta route et je ne voudrais pas déranger.**

Angela habitait derrière chez son frère dans l'appartement qu'il avait retapé.

**- Je ne te l'aurai pas proposé si ça me dérangeait. Je t'assure que ça ne me pose aucun souci.**

**- Bon d'accord alors.**

**- Super Emmett, au moins je suis sûr qu'elle est en sécurité avec toi. Bon allez les enfants, à plus. Bonne fin de soirée.** Nous salua Riley en récupérant sa voiture de patrouille.

**- On y va ?** Demandai-je.

**- Oui.**

J'ouvris la porte passager de mon SUV pour la laisser s'installer. Je m'assis à mon tour avec une idée en tête en entendant son ventre grogner légèrement.

**- Tu n'aurais pas un petit creux des fois ? Je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger un bout avant de venir ici et je commence à avoir un peu faim, pas toi ?**

**- Oh que si.**

**- Une pizza, ça te dit ?**

**- Oh oui, j'adore ça !**

**- Ok c'est parti pour la pizzéria alors. Et puis tu sais à propos de ce que tu as dit toute à l'heure, je te trouve aussi plutôt jolie.**

Elle s'empourpra mais ne commenta pas. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Son parfum envahissait l'habitacle me rendant ivre de désir. Heureusement, nous arrivâmes très vite dans la meilleure adresse italienne que je connaissais. Nous avions l'air un peu idiot avec nos déguisements mais apparemment nous n'étions pas les seuls puisque d'autres clients avaient d'affreux costumes.

Nous dévorâmes notre assiette en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je lui proposai un dessert mais elle préféra prendre un cappuccino alors que je me laissai tenter par un tiramisu. La serveuse ne me lâcha pas de tout le dîner. J'étais agacé par son comportement car elle ne captait même pas que j'étais accompagné.

**- Encore une en manque on dirait…** Souffla Angela doucement, ayant aussi remarqué son manège.

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- Oh ne t'excuse pas pour son attitude, tu n'es pas responsable. Et puis je suis sûre que ça doit souvent t'arriver.**

**- Non, pas trop en fait.** Feignis-je, sachant bien qu'elle avait raison d'une certaine façon mais je préférais ignorer ce genre de filles.

**- Menteur.** Plaisanta-t-elle. **Tu ne peux pas être aussi ignorant sur l'effet que tu fais aux femmes ?**

**- Quel effet ?** La questionnai-je, les sourcils froncés.

**- Mais oui bien sûr, grand, blond, musclé, les yeux bleus… tu ressembles à une gravure de mode et tu ne le sais pas ? Tu dois pas bien te regarder dans le miroir le matin je crois.** Ironisa-t-elle en désignant mon visage et mon corps de la main.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. **

**- Pas avec cette tenue en tout cas**. Ajouta-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

**- Il y a un problème avec mon ancien uniforme ?**

**- Et bien imagine une combinaison moulante, ben là c'est pareil.**

**- Oh. Je croyais que Riley plaisantait toute à l'heure quand il m'en a parlé…**

**- Pas que ça me gène, au contraire, la vue est plutôt agréable…**

**- Et bien, puisqu'on en est aux confessions, ce costume de Petit Chaperon Rouge te rend vraiment très sexy. A vrai dire, il me donne des idées pas très catholiques...** Lui avouai-je en la fixant intensément pour lui montrer l'étendue de mon désir.

Elle sembla très embarrassée et cacha à nouveau son beau visage.

**- On non ma belle, ne te cache pas s'il te plaît. J'aime trop voir tes beaux yeux noisette et tes joues rosies par la gêne.** **C'est trop mignon. On y va ?**

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement ravie qu'on s'éclipse. Je demandai l'addition et la réglai aussitôt. Nous retournâmes dans ma voiture et je décidai de ne pas plus l'embarrasser en la ramenant chez elle. J'y étais peut-être allé un peu trop fort. Après tout, je manquais un peu de tact, j'avais perdu l'habitude de sortir avec des femmes. Je la déposai juste devant chez son frère.

**- Tu veux boire un dernier verre ?** Me questionna-t-elle à ma plus grande surprise.

**- Avec plaisir.**

Je ne pouvais pas refuser ça ! Nous entrâmes dans son appartement qu'elle avait aménagé avec beaucoup de goût.

**- Oh ne regarde pas le bazar, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout ranger. **Me dit-elle en me faisant signe de m'installer sur son canapé.

**- Et bien, c'est plus rangé ici que chez moi.** Soulignai-je alors que je remarquai juste une panière de linge et deux-trois cartons non déballés au fond de la pièce, et quelques livres éparpillés sur la table.

**- Je peux te proposer une bière, du vin, un café ou quelque chose de plus fort si tu veux.**

**- Je voudrais bien un café alors s'il te plaît. **

J'étais vraiment accro à ce breuvage, il m'en fallait au moins cinq par jour. Elle revint quelques instants avec nos deux boissons bien fumantes. Elle s'installa à côté de moi et me tendit le mug.

**- Merci.**

Je buvais par petites gorgées pour ne pas me brûler et je la vis m'observer voire me fixer intensément. Je me demandais bien à quoi elle pouvait penser. Je décidais de tenter ma chance, posai mon mug sur la table et en fis de même avec le sien. Je me mis face à elle et tendis la main pour caresser sa joue de ma paume. Surprise au départ, elle me laissa la caresser du bout des doigts et pencha même la tête pour que je puisse accentuer mon toucher. Elle émit un petit ronronnement que je trouvais adorable. Je me rapprochai doucement pour que nos corps se touchent enfin.

**- Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi proche d'une femme. Je crois qu'il va falloir m'aider un peu car je suis un peu rouillé,** lui murmurai-je, la voix rauque de désir.

**- Et bien si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas seul, pour moi aussi, ça fait longtemps. Fais-le au feeling.** Chuchota-t-elle le souffle court.

**- Ok, mais si jamais je fais quelque chose qui ne te convient pas, tu dois me le dire.** Précisai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Je crochetai son visage de mes paumes et glissai ma bouche sur la sienne. J'effleurai ses lèvres délicatement, je voulais bien faire les choses et la laissai s'adapter à mon rythme. Mais il s'avéra que ça devait être trop lent pour elle car elle y mit plus de fougue. Sa langue traça le contour de ma lèvre supérieure pour me demander l'accès à ma bouche. Et ma langue se lança dans une caresse endiablée avec la sienne. Elle avait une saveur sucrée et un goût prononcé de cappuccino qui me rendirent fou. Je la serrai contre moi et fis carrément l'amour à sa langue. Elle gémit sous mes assauts répétés. J'aurai voulu la déguster encore et encore mais malheureusement, notre condition humaine nous obligea à nous séparer pour reprendre notre respiration.

**- Heureusement que tu es censé avoir perdu la main.** Soupira-t-elle à bout de souffle, un petit sourire aux lèvres tout en me fixant.

Ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées et me promettaient mille et une choses. Je devais avoir le même regard car ses joues se teintèrent à nouveau de rose. A cet instant, j'étais à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus tellement elle était belle et désirable.

**- Si tu ne me mets pas vite dehors, crois-moi, je vais avoir du mal à te résister.** Avouai-je alors que je me sentais très à l'étroit au niveau de l'entrejambe.

_C'est vrai qu'il est trop moulant ce pantalon._

**- Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie que tu partes… **Confessa-t-elle en caressant la base de mon cou et mes épaules.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau et je l'attrapai pour qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur moi la jupe soulevée. Je caressai ses cuisses et c'est là qu'elle put sentir mon érection se frottant contre sa culotte. Je la sentis humide sur mon pantalon et accentuai mes mouvements. Je la voulais, si nous continuions encore comme ça, je n'allais pas tarder à tout lâcher tant j'étais excité.

**- J'ai très envie de faire des bêtises avec toi.** Soufflai-je au creux de son cou puis en profitai pour déposer dans son cou, des baisers papillons.

Son parfum entêtant m'obligea alors à goûter sa peau, je léchai et mordillai son épaule droite, que j'avais dénudée, comme si c'était la plus délicieuse des sucreries tout en accélérant mes mouvements de va-et-vient contre son intimité brûlante.

**- Oh mon dieu, fais-moi l'amour Emmett**. Me supplia-t-elle toute gémissante.

**- A vos ordres Mademoiselle.**

Je la soulevai comme si c'était un poids plume et entrepris de la déshabiller. Elle était debout face à moi assis sur son canapé. Je commençai par enlever ses chaussures à talons puis lentement fis glisser ses collants tout en caressant sa peau laiteuse. Elle frissonna à chacun de mes gestes, sa jupe suivit aussitôt. Elle était à moitié nue et j'enlevai son haut tout en embrassant son ventre, ma langue traça un chemin humide remontant vers sa poitrine que je devinais plutôt généreuse. Elle était tellement sexy, toute offerte à mes caresses. Son soutien-gorge vola dans le salon et mes paumes empoignèrent ses seins, je titillai ses tétons durcis, les léchai parfois et elle émettait de petits couinements qui me rendirent fou.

- **Arrête de me torturer...** Gémit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure puis elle ôta mon gilet pare-balles et mon tee-shirt et caressa mon torse de la pulpe de ses doigts me faisant ainsi soupirer d'aise.

J'enlevai mes boots, dézippai ma braguette, enlevai mon pantalon et mon boxer le plus vite possible. Je m'accrochai à ses hanches, je voulais la caresser plus intimement mais elle ne l'entendit pas comme ça. Elle se mit à genoux entre mes jambes et se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation en regardant ma bite dressée pour elle. Elle enroula une de ses mains autour de mon sexe et entama un puissant va-et-vient qui me fit grogner. Puis elle ajouta sa langue à la caresse, m'envoyant loin, mon membre en palpitait d'envie. C'était sans doute la meilleure fellation de ma vie et voir cette magnifique jeune femme me donner autant de plaisir m'envoya très vite au bord de la jouissance. Je l'arrêtai brusquement afin de ne pas me répandre dans sa si délicieuse bouche. Je la soulevai et elle se retrouva à nouveau à califourchon sur moi. Je l'embrassai plus tendrement mais toujours aussi passionnément pour la remercier de cette divine caresse. Son clitoris frotta contre ma queue nous rendant ivres de désir, nous haletions et gémissions à l'unisson. Nous étions au paradis ainsi moulés l'un contre l'autre. C'est elle qui se releva légèrement pour que je la pénètre enfin.

**- Attends ma belle, on a oublié le préservatif**. La stoppai-je juste avant de la faire mienne.

**- Mince… Tu as raison. Je n'en ai pas**. Déclara-t-elle toute penaude.

**- Moi si. Regarde dans mon portefeuille dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon, s'il te plaît**. Lui intimai-je avant de perdre définitivement le contrôle. Son corps se tortillant sur moi était un vrai supplice.

Elle suivit mes indications et trouva très vite la capote. Elle déchira l'emballage de ses dents et fis glisser lentement le morceau de plastique sur mon chibre qui tressauta sous ses doigts fins. Une fois protégé, elle s'empala littéralement sur moi. Elle hoqueta sous le plaisir. Mon sexe était juché au plus profond d'elle et c'était juste merveilleux. J'aurai pu rester là toute ma vie tellement c'était bon. Elle ne bougea pas pendant un moment. C'est vrai que j'avais relativement bien été gâté par la nature et si ça faisait longtemps, elle devait sûrement avoir un peu mal.

**- Ça va ?** M'inquiétai-je alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et qu'elle était vigoureusement accrochée à mes épaules.

**- Prends-moi.** Souffla-t-elle pantelante.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. J'entamai de lents va-et-vient afin qu'elle s'habitue à ma longueur. C'est elle qui finalement entreprit une cadence plus soutenue et mon sexe frappa alors un point sensible au plus profond d'elle qui la fit crier.

**- Regarde-moi.** Lui demandai-je d'un ton autoritaire, je voulais absolument la voir basculer dans la jouissance.

Elle me fixa de ses prunelles incandescentes. Je crochetai ses hanches et accélérai le rythme. Nous étions proches, elle frissonna et pour ma part, je commençai à ressentir de petites décharges électriques me parcourir, signes annonciateurs de mon orgasme. Elle se cambra en arrière et j'en profitai pour caresser son clitoris de mon pouce. Ses parois se resserrèrent sur mon sexe bien érigé en elle. Je continuai mes puissants coups de reins tandis qu'elle jouissait en hurlant mon prénom et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour la rejoindre. Je me répandis en longs jets dans la capote et atteignis le paradis dans un long grognement.

**- Merci.** Soupira-t-elle quelques instants plus tard alors qu'elle reprenait tout juste contenance.

**- Pour quoi ma belle ?**

**- Pour m'avoir faire redécouvrir le sexe**. Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Je relevai son menton pour la fixer.

**- Où est ta chambre ?**

**- Au fond du couloir à gauche. Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais partir de suite ? Oh non, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ma belle. **Confiai-je le regard plein d'envie, mon sexe à nouveau prêt pour un second round.

Je nous relevai délicatement et jetai le préservatif. Je la pris dans mes bras et la soulevai pour qu'elle se retrouve à crocheter mes hanches, mes mains fermement agrippées à ses fesses. J'entamai un long baiser, ma langue faisant l'amour à la sienne tandis que je nous dirigeais vers son lit.

Cette nuit-là, nos corps s'imbriquèrent dans de nombreuses positions. Je n'arrivais pas à me rassasier d'elle, d'ailleurs je me demandais comme j'avais pu me passer de sexe aussi longtemps. Nous avions redécouvert le plaisir ensemble et de manières délicieuses. Je m'appliquai à toujours la mener vers l'extase en premier et la voir au paradis était la plus belle chose pour moi. Je voulais à tout prix son bonheur.

Au petit matin, alors que nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre, face à face et à moitié endormis, elle me chuchota quelque chose qui raviva mon cœur.

**- J'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit dans tes bras. C'est le meilleur Halloween de toute ma vie.**

**- Pour moi aussi c'était incroyable. J'ai envie de plus avec toi. Ça te dit de passer Thanksgiving avec moi ? **Lui susurrai-je à mon tour avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir, juste un petit mot pour vous dire merci pour les reviews et les alertes.  
**

**Je vous laisse retrouver à nouveau Emmett, Angela, tous les autres et un nouveau perso. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Petit récap des persos de ce chapitre :

Famille Cullen : Emmett et sa nièce Bella.

Famille Biers : Riley et Victoria, et leurs enfants Alec et Rachel.

Famille Weber : Angela (sœur de Riley) et sa fille Senna.

Famille Volturi : Demetri et Maggie. Edward Masen, neveu de Maggie.

**Anything can happen**

**2- At Thanksgiving**

**Mercredi 27 novembre aux alentours de 19h**

Voilà bientôt un mois que je sortais avec Angela et tout se passait à merveille. J'avais enfin troqué mon statut de célibataire pour celui de « en couple. » Nous passions le plus de temps possible ensemble. Senna et Bella étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde, et dire que ça nous arrangeait bien serait un euphémisme. Angie sous ses airs timides était une vraie tigresse, on peut dire que c'est elle qui tenait la culotte mais cela ne me gênait pas le moins du monde. Pour une fois que c'est elle qui faisait régner la loi, je ne m'en plaignais pas, ça me changeait grandement du boulot. Je laissais volontiers mon uniforme au placard pour ma belle.

Cependant, quelque chose me tracassait. Depuis son retour d'Irlande, Bella était devenue étrange. Ma nièce avait tendance à être un vrai moulin à paroles. On avait l'habitude de tout se raconter, mais ces derniers temps je la trouvais plutôt renfermée, elle me cachait quelque chose, j'espérais que ce n'était rien de grave. Faudrait que j'essaye de voir avec Victoria ou Angela. Peut-être qu'à un moment donné, elle avait eu besoin d'une écoute féminine, elle leur avait peut-être dit quelque chose…

**- Bon c'est toujours bon pour vous pour demain soir ? **Me demanda Riley, me sortant de mes songes.

**- Oui. Pas de souci, Bella a fait des tartes aux pommes et à la citrouille pour nourrir au moins 20 personnes.**

**- Ta nièce est vraiment douée pour les desserts. On va se régaler. Au fait Maggie et Demetri se joindront à nous. Victoria les avais invités depuis un bail mais comme le neveu de Maggie est arrivé y'a pas longtemps, il ne savait pas trop comment faire. Il ne voulait pas nous l'imposer. Moi je m'en fous, un de plus ou de moins… De toute façon, Vic fait toujours trois fois trop de dinde et après on en mange pendant des jours.**

**- On est combien du coup ?**

**- 11. Seth et sa petite famille ne viennent pas finalement, ils le font chez les parents de Tia cette année.**

**- Ok, on vient pour quelle heure ? **

**- Venez pour 16h, comme ça Bella et Senna pourront aider Angie et Vic à la cuisine.**

**- Ca marche.**

**- Bon, je vais récupérer Vic au boulot et on va les faire les courses pour demain. Bon courage pour ta garde ce soir. A plus.**

**- Merci. Je crois que ça va être calme ce soir. Bye.**

Je me remis à mes rapports. La ville était tranquille ces temps-ci, nous n'avions pas trop d'interventions. J'appréciais cette sérénité. Ca nous changeait un peu.

OoOOoO

**POV Bella**

Oncle Emmett soupçonnait quelque chose, normal pour un flic me direz-vous mais je n'avais aucunement envie qu'il découvre ma vie amoureuse. A mon retour de Dublin, j'avais rencontré quelqu'un dans l'avion : Edward Masen. Le plus beau mec qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer : châtain aux reflets cuivrés, yeux verts avec un regard à vous donner des frissons partout et un sourire en coin à tomber par terre. Nous nous étions retrouvés à côté et nous avions passé notre vol à discuter. J'avais appris qu'il venait passer un an chez sa tante pour découvrir l'Amérique, lui, irlandais pure souche, était fan de notre culture.

Il m'avait rendue totalement gaga. C'était encore pire qu'un coup de foudre, il était comme une maladie incurable, une maladie du cœur. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. J'en avais de suite parlé à Senna qui m'avait encouragée à le revoir. Nous n'avions malheureusement pas eu le temps d'échanger nos numéros, moi trop absorbée dans sa contemplation et lui trop enjoué dans ses discussions. Ca m'avait déprimée jusqu'à la rentrée, j'avais passé la fin de mes vacances à me lamenter sur mon sort, persuadée que je ne le reverrais jamais. J'étais devenue une vraie loque…

Coup du sort ! A la rentrée, je le retrouvais au bahut. A force de nous tourner autour, nous avions fini par sortir ensemble. J'étais totalement accro. Je n'avais que 15 ans, c'était mon premier petit ami. Ce qui me faisait peur c'est que lui en avait presque 18 et forcément, il était plus expérimenté que moi. Je commençais à me poser beaucoup trop de questions sur notre relation. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, si nous continuions juste à nous embrasser et à nous câliner. Je n'avais pas d'expérience mais je savais qu'un mec avait forcément des besoins, je n'étais pas stupide à ce point.

Senna me faisait souvent remarquer en plaisantant que j'avais parfois des réactions trop adultes, qu'en fait, je devais avoir au moins trente ans mais que j'étais coincée dans le corps d'une jeune fille de 15 ans. Peut-être que c'était ça ou alors le fait que j'ai perdu mes parents si tôt m'a peut-être fait grandir plus vite que prévu…

Depuis qu'Emmett sortait avec Angela, je passais souvent mes soirées et nuits chez elle quand il travaillait de nuit. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et formaient un beau couple. J'étais ravie que mon oncle ait enfin trouvé une femme dans sa vie. J'avais pour le coup une présence féminine plus régulièrement. Senna était vite devenue ma meilleure amie, on s'adorait, c'était à la fois ma sœur et ma confidente.

Ce soir ne faisait pas exception, je passais donc la soirée et la nuit avec Senna vu que mon oncle était de garde et ça m'arrangeait bien. Il fallait que je vide mon sac. Nous étions en pyjamas installées sur son lit, bientôt prêtes à nous coucher.

**- Alors tu en es où avec Edward ?**

**- J'en suis au commencement de la fin. **Dis-je, dramatiquement.

**- A ce point ?**

**- Ca fait pas longtemps qu'on sort ensemble et j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'en aller.**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il a l'air aussi accro que toi pourtant. **Me rassura mon amie.

**- Oui mais tu sais, il est plus vieux…**

**- Et alors ? Je vois pas où est le problème ?**

**- Mon problème c'est qu'il l'a déjà fait et pas moi ! Putain ! Je sens qu'il va aller voir ailleurs, si je ne me décide pas. **M'emportai-je sous la colère.

**- Vous en avez parlé ? A voir ta tête, je ne crois pas, remarque, vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre, à vous faire du bouche à bouche, la discussion est plutôt difficile. **Plaisanta-t-elle tout en nous imitant en train de nous embrasser.

Je lui assenai une tape sur l'épaule.

**- Hey, ça fait mal !**

**- Bien fait, ça t'apprendra à te moquer de nous.**

**- Tu comptes vraiment coucher avec lui ? **Me questionna-t-elle, l'air curieux.

J'étais effrayée à l'idée de franchir le pas mais en même temps excitée. Dès qu'Edward commençait à me toucher, je me liquéfiais, mes hormones faisaient des sauts périlleux et mon cœur s'emballait.

**- J'y pense, même si je sais que je suis trop jeune et que c'est trop tôt, mais il me rend dingue aussi. Je serai prête à faire n'importe quoi pour le garder, tu comprends ?**

**- Oui je comprends que l'amour, ça rend dingo. **Rigola-t-elle tout en faisant de grands signes dignes d'une folle.

**- Tu peux parler, toi, ça fait des jours que tu me bassines avec Nahuel !**

**- Oh mais c'est pas pareil, je ne sors pas avec lui, moi, enfin un jour peut-être… faudrait juste qu'il me remarque.**

**- C'est vrai que Leah et Emily sont toujours collées à lui… Mais bon je crois qu'Edward a quelques cours avec lui. Je peux peut-être arranger le coup. Voir si Edward peut l'inviter à manger avec nous un de ces quatre.**

**- Ca serait vraiment génial ! Bon on a du boulot pour demain, faut aider tante Vicky pour le dîner. Alors il est temps de dormir.**

**- T'inquiète j'ai déjà fait les desserts. Allez bonne nuit Sen.**

**- Bonne nuit Bee.**

Nous nous glissâmes sous la couette et le sommeil nous emporta aussitôt. La journée avait été éprouvante, beaucoup trop de contrôles, et nous allions apprécier le lendemain de ne pas aller en cours.

ooOOOoo

**Jeudi 28 novembre**

Cela faisait une bonne heure que nous nous activions, Rachel, Senna, Angela, Victoria et moi. Nous avions presque terminé la multitude de plats qui serait servie un peu plus tard pour le dîner. Nous adorions toutes cuisiner et même Rachel du haut de ses huit ans s'éclatait.

Oncle Emmett, Riley et Alec étaient dans le salon en train de jouer à des jeux vidéo. Ils hurlaient et se chamaillaient : de vrais gamins devant une console, peu importe l'âge…

De temps en temps, Emmett se glissait dans la cuisine pour bécoter Angela. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi attentionné, il ne ratait jamais une occasion pour l'embrasser ou s'occuper d'elle. Il était vraiment aux petits soins. Et elle aussi visiblement adorait ça. Ils étaient trop mignons tous les deux.

Nous terminions les œufs pour l'entrée et tout était prêt. Il ne manquait plus que Maggie, Demetri et le mystérieux neveu de Maggie dont nous n'avions pas encore fait la connaissance. Ils étaient mariés depuis peu mais ça faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils formaient un joli couple. J'espérais que le neveu de Maggie soit sympa et pas trop vieux pour qu'on puisse passer un bon dîner. Angela et Victoria parlaient de leurs hommes en mettant les derniers plats au four. Moi je refusais d'entendre des choses salaces sur mon oncle alors je m'éloignais un peu pour nettoyer. C'est là que Rachel lâcha la bombe.

**- Maman, tante Angie, vous saviez que Bella avait un amoureux ?**

_Hein ?_

**- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Rachou.** Me défendit Senna.

**- C'est pas vrai, je dis pas n'importe quoi, même que je vous ai entendues en parler l'autre fois.**

Note pour plus tard : ne jamais parler de nos vies intimes en présence d'une jeune fille soi-disant innocente. J'étais dans la merde. Angela et Victoria allaient me cuisiner…

**- C'est vrai Bella ? **Me demanda Vicky.

**- Possible…** marmonnai-je alors tout en soulevant les épaules comme si de rien n'était.

**- Même qu'il s'appelle Edward et qu'il est trop beau !** Rajouta Rachel tout sourire, pour m'achever un peu plus.

**- Rachel ! La ferme !** Senna et moi grondâmes en chœur.

**- Un ton plus bas jeunes filles, je ne vous permets pas de lui parler comme ça**. Nous réprimanda Angela le regard colérique.

Oh ! Oh ! Quand elle avait ce regard de tueur, valait mieux pas la contrarier…

**- Bon alors tu as un copain, oui ou non ?** Balança Victoria pour en avoir le cœur net.

**- Oui.** Bredouillai-je, continuant mon ménage comme si de rien n'était en espérant qu'elles changent de sujet.

**- Mais c'est génial ça !** S'extasia-t-elle.

**- Bon alors raconte-nous un peu comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?** Enchaîna Angela le regard plein d'étoiles.

**- Ah non, ça il n'en est pas question, je n'ai pas envie qu'Emmett soit au courant, alors vous n'en saurez pas plus.**

**- Promis on ne le lui dira rien. **Ajoutèrent-elles à l'unisson l'air innocent.

Mais je savais déjà qu'elles blablataient de tout, de vraies pies entre belles-sœurs. Oncle Emmett l'apprendrait tôt ou tard et il me ferait la peau, puis viendrait le tour d'Edward. Il était beaucoup trop protecteur vis-à-vis de moi pour laisser passer ça et bien prendre la nouvelle.

**- Maman, tante Vicky, laissez-la tranquille, elle ne vous en dira pas plus, vous en savez déjà trop. **Souffla Senna pour venir à mon secours.

**- Bon ok, mais tôt ou tard, faudra nous en parler, tu sais les enfants ne naissent pas dans les roses ou les choux. Et pour éviter ça…**

**- Oh non s'il te plaît Victoria, ne me parle pas de sexe. Tu vas m'achever encore plus. **Grognai-je, écœurée par la tournure des évènements.

**- N'empêche que quand le moment sera venu, avec lui ou un autre, il faudra bien que tu te protèges.**

**- Victoria a raison, il faudra venir nous en parler. Les accidents arrivent trop vite de nos jours. **Rajouta Angela, l'air sérieux.

_De vraies mères-poules toutes les deux !_

**- Ok, je viendrai vous voir. **Promis-je pour couper court à toute discussion.

La sonnette retentit et me sauva d'une certaine manière, enfin, pas pour longtemps j'imagine. Elles ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire de sitôt.

Riley accueillit Maggie et Demetri ainsi que leur neveu. Tout le monde se salua et je vins en dernier. Et là je me figeai net. Face à moi se trouvait mon Edward.

**- Et voici Edward Masen, mon neveu.** Nous présenta Maggie. **Ca fait quelques semaines qu'il est parmi nous. Il vient de Dublin. Ma sœur et mon beau-frère n'en pouvaient plus de ses demandes insistantes pour venir nous voir. Alors j'ai proposé qu'il fasse l'année scolaire ici avec nous. D'ailleurs, vous devez être au lycée avec lui les filles.** Dit-elle en nous désignant Senna et moi.

Angela et Victoria nous fixèrent tour à tour. Oh oh, elles avaient compris.

Senna et moi le saluâmes comme si de rien n'était. On n'était pas folles non plus. Edward nous regarda l'air surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on feignait de ne pas le connaître. Il parut même blessé ce qui me rendit triste. Il allait falloir que je lui explique tout ça en privé.

**- Le dîner est prêt et si nous passions à table ?** Proposa la maîtresse de maison.

Tout le monde s'installa et je me retrouvai comme par hasard en face de mon chéri. Chaque couple était face à l'autre. Demetri, Riley et mon oncle discutèrent du boulot, pour pas changer, tandis qu'Angela et Maggie aidaient Victoria à mettre tous les plats sur la table. Il y avait de quoi nourrir tout un régiment, Rachel et Alec se ruèrent dessus l'air affamé. _Ah les gosses…_

Nous commençâmes par les entrées, la soupe au potiron et les œufs mimosas. Puis vint la dinde farcie préparée par Victoria accompagnée d'une purée de pommes de terre, d'haricots verts, de carottes et tout plein de sauces. Un vrai régal !

**- C'est une tuerie ta dinde, Vic ! **Complimenta Demetri.

**- Merci. Les filles m'ont aussi bien aidée pour tous les plats, tout est excellent. **Précisa-t-elle.

**- C'est vrai que tout est délicieux.** Rajouta mon oncle.

Edward n'avait toujours pas lâché un mot et me fixait toujours comme s'il allait me pousser un 3ème œil. J'étais extrêmement gênée par la situation mais ne voulais surtout pas que ma famille sache pour nous deux.

**- Alors Edward, la ville te plaît ? **Lança Victoria.

**- Oui j'aime beaucoup, Madame. **Dit-il poliment détournant enfin son regard du mien.

**- Oh ne m'appelle pas Madame, je ne suis pas si vieille. Victoria ça ira parfaitement.** Enchaîna-t-elle tout sourire.

**- Et tu es en quelle classe ? **Continua Angela.

Tiens voilà que l'interrogatoire commençait, avec ces deux-là, je craignais le pire…

**- En terminale.**

**- Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire quand tu iras à la fac l'an prochain ?** Demanda Vicky.

**- Chérie, arrêtez de questionner ce pauvre Edward, vous allez finir par le mettre mal à l'aise. Profitons plutôt de ce merveilleux dîner, au lieu de l'ennuyer. **Stoppa Riley.

_Merci mon Dieu !_

Le repas se déroula alors dans une ambiance plus chaleureuse. Entre deux blagues de Demetri, les garçons parlaient foot et les filles shopping. Senna, installée à côté de moi, me donnait de temps en temps des coups de pieds pour me faire comprendre qu'il fallait que je parle avec Edward. Ca, je le savais déjà. Il fallait juste trouver le bon moment…

**- Dis Edward, tu as une amoureuse ?** Interrogea Rachel de son air innocent.

**- Rachel, arrête de faire ta curieuse. **Lâcha son frère en terminant sa dernière bouchée de dinde.

_Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Mayday !_

**- Oui j'en ai une.** Déclara Edward tout en me fixant de ses tendres émeraudes.

Je fondis, bon je crois qu'il était temps de s'expliquer. Je me levai pour aller chercher les desserts. Senna comprit très vite et me suivit.

**- Tu viens nous aider pour les desserts Edward ?** Demandai-je l'air de rien.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Nous gagnâmes la cuisine et Senna s'éclipsa en me faisant un clin d'œil. Le temps qu'elle aille chercher les glaces dans le congélateur de la cave et j'aurai un petit moment pour lui parler. Nous nous retrouvâmes en face l'un de l'autre comme au dîner.

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as délibérément ignoré ?** Attaqua-t-il l'air toujours en colère et surpris.

**- Edward, je suis vraiment désolée de la situation. Si j'avais su que tu étais le neveu de Maggie, je t'aurais dit de ne pas venir fêter Thanksgiving avec nous. **

**- Et pourquoi ça ? Je te fais honte à ce point ?**

**- Oh non chéri, c'est pas du tout ça. **Déclarai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Il se raidit à mon contact. Bon ok, je l'avais clairement blessé.

**- Emmett est mon oncle. Il est hyper protecteur avec moi. Et s'il apprend que je sors avec toi, il risque de très mal le prendre. Victoria et Angela sont déjà au courant pour nous et ont déjà commencé à me cuisiner. Elles sont pénibles, si tu savais. Je préfère vraiment garder le secret, en tout cas pour l'instant. Mais je te promets que tu n'as rien fait, on leur dira, mais plus tard. **Avouai-je soulagée d'avoir tout déballé.

**- Il ne me paraît pas si horrible que ça ton oncle pourtant.**

**- Crois-moi, il est adorable mais quand ça me concerne, il est du genre à sortir son arme. **Grimaçai-je, gênée.

**- Oh, alors il va falloir être prudents. **Me sourit-il de son craquant sourire en coin, mon préféré.

_Je me damnerai pour ses sourires…_

**- Oui c'est mieux.**

**- Tu sais ma puce, ça m'a fait mal que tu fasses comme si on ne se connaissait pas toute à l'heure mais je comprends maintenant.**

**- Encore désolée. Tu me pardonnes ? **M'enquis-je tout en me rapprochant de ses lèvres.

**- Bien sûr… Tu m'as manqué tu sais.**

**- On s'est vu hier matin pourtant.**

**- Oui mais ça m'a semblé une éternité. **Ajouta-t-il en se jetant sur ma bouche en me serrant fort contre lui.

Notre baiser passa de doux à enflammé à tel point que je me retrouvai vite assise sur le plan de travail, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille alors que son corps était collé au mien mimant de délicieux va-et-vient. Quand je vous le disais qu'il me rendait folle. Nous étions à nouveau dans notre bulle de sensualité et d'amour. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous, si ce n'est le corps de l'autre, nos baisers et nos caresses.

**- Bon alors vous les pondez ces gâteaux ou quoi ?** Demanda mon oncle en entrant dans la cuisine. **Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? **Gronda-t-il ce qui nous décolla aussitôt l'un de l'autre.

Rapidement, je descendis du plan de travail tout en me mettant devant Edward, comme pour le protéger.

**- Tonton, je peux tout t'expliquer tu sais.** Commençai-je calmement.

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'avais ta langue fourrée dans la bouche de ma nièce** ? Attaqua-t-il Edward, le regard fou et dangereux.

**- Et bien, Monsieur, ça fait un petit moment que je sors avec Bella et je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, vous savez…**

**- J'en ai rien à foutre que tu l'aimes. Tu ne t'approches plus d'elle sinon je serai contraint d'utiliser mon arme. Tu m'as bien compris ? **Le menaça-t-il du doigt.

**- Non mais ça va pas Em !** Dit Angela derrière lui. **Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu viens de lui dire ?**

**- Je m'en fous, il sort avec qui il veut mais pas avec Bella, sinon je lui tire une balle dans les fesses.**

**- Ca suffit Em, tu reviens à table, nous allons manger le dessert et je ne veux plus t'entendre proférer de telles menaces sinon je vais devoir sévir. **

**- Putain Ange, tu peux pas faire ça… **Râla-t-il l'air dépité et tout penaud.

Je savais qu'Angela parlait de sexe, c'était elle qui avait le pouvoir dans leur couple.

**- Ne m'y oblige pas. Allez, tout le monde retourne à table.**

Nous retournions tous à nos places, l'air était chargé d'électricité. Personne n'osait entamer la conversation de peur d'enrager encore plus mon oncle. Il fulminait intérieurement, lançant régulièrement des regards noirs à Edward comme s'il comptait lui régler son compte plus tard. Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett comme ça, je savais qu'il était hyper protecteur, mais pas à ce point-là. Nous mangeâmes le dessert toujours en silence. Rachel et Alec plaisantaient entre eux comme si de rien n'était et dévoraient ce que j'avais fait avec engouement et plaisir. Ah les enfants étaient si innocents…

**- Ma chérie, tes tartes sont délicieuses.** Commença Victoria pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

**- C'est vrai, il faudra que tu me donnes la recette pour la refaire à la maison.** Renchérit Maggie de son petit sourire enfantin.

Edward semblait embarrassé de la situation mais continuait toujours de me regarder, _amoureusement _? On dirait bien. Il avait ce regard doux et tendre quand il posait ses émeraudes sur moi. Je lui rendis ces regards par de petits sourires lui promettant, implicitement, de passer d'autres moments ensemble plus tard, enfin si mon oncle ne pétait pas un câble avant. Senna avait remarqué notre manège et me donnait de petits coups de coudes me murmurant de temps en temps des trucs de filles. Ma meilleure amie était vraiment géniale, j'avais de la chance de l'avoir.

**- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton neveu Dem, si tu veux pas qu'il finisse en bouillie. **Aboya de nouveau Emmett.

_Si les regards pouvaient tuer…_

**- Je suis désolée Em, mais ils ont le droit de sortir ensemble s'ils en ont envie.** Nous défendit Maggie.

**- Pas tant que Bella restera sous mon toit. S'il la touche encore, je ne réponds plus de rien. Je le coffrerai pour détournement de mineur !** Grogna-t-il à l'encontre de tous, pour bien nous prévenir que la tempête était loin d'être maîtrisée.

**- Oncle Emmett, arrête, c'est mon petit ami, tu n'as pas le droit. **Soufflai-je, l'air triste.

**- Je t'interdis de le revoir Bella, il t'a dévergondée, c'est pas possible. Tu n'es pas comme ça…**

**- Bon ça suffit maintenant !** Clamèrent Victoria et Angela.

**- Les gars, allez vous détendre devant la télé, Em ça a intérêt à te calmer. Je te rappelle que je ne veux pas de violence dans ma maison.** Rajouta Victoria l'air rageur.

**- Allez mon pote, on y va avant qu'elle ne te jette dehors.** Avertit Riley entraînant son meilleur ami au salon, suivi de Demetri, Alec et Rachel.

**- Vous deux, je crois qu'il serait judicieux de vous éloigner un moment. Vous n'avez qu'à aller à la maison pendant que nous faisons la vaisselle. **Proposa Angela en nous désignant du doigt, Edward et moi.

J'attrapai la main d'Edward et nous dirigeai vers la maison d'Angela et Senna qui se trouvait juste derrière celle de Riley et Victoria. Riley avait acheté le terrain derrière pour ne pas avoir de souci de voisinage et finalement avait fait construire une petite maisonnette pour recevoir des amis. C'était maintenant le logement de sa sœur et de sa nièce.

**- Oh, et Edward,** appela sa tante, **ne faites pas de bêtises, ça m'ennuierait de devoir te renvoyer en Irlande aussi tôt.** Avoua-t-elle l'air sérieux.

**- Promis Mag,** souffla-t-il en tentant d'apaiser ses craintes.

**- Revenez d'ici une petite demi-heure quand même**. Nous stoppa la maîtresse de maison avant que nous sortions.

Je hochai la tête, comprenant tout à fait le double-sens de son interpellation. J'emmenai Edward chez les Weber et nous nous assîmes sur le canapé. Je m'installai alors sur les genoux de mon chéri et il m'enlaça aussitôt, comme pour me rassurer.

**- Et bien, tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais que ton oncle était effrayant. **Débuta-t-il en me caressant la hanche.

**- Je suis désolée, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse réagir comme ça, d'habitude il agit plus comme un gros nounours. J'avoue que notre position était plus que compromettante quand même, à sa place j'aurai aussi mal interprété les choses…**

**- On ne faisait rien de mal pourtant, on ne faisait que s'embrasser.**

**- Oui peut-être, mais de son point de vue, tu étais en train de dévergonder sa nièce.**

**- Pas faux. Je crois que je vais garder mes mains pour moi en sa présence, je tiens vraiment à mes fesses.**

**- Moi aussi. **Soufflai-je tout sourire en l'embrassant tendrement.

Nos langues se cajolèrent dans un ballet sensuel. Quand le souffle nous manqua, nous nous regardâmes front contre front. Edward recula un peu mais continua à me câliner les joues et les lèvres du bout des doigts.

**- Tu sais c'est la première fois, qu'une fille me fait autant d'effets… **

**- Vu qu'on en est aux confessions, tu sais que tu es mon premier petit ami et je sais que tu as déjà eu des copines avant... Je me demandais si…**

**- Attends Bella, tu ne crois quand même pas que parce que j'ai déjà eu des copines, je vais t'obliger à coucher avec moi ?**

**- Non c'est pas ça, mais je me doute bien que tu as certaines envies, tu as de l'expérience et…**

**- Ne pense pas ça, jamais je ne t'obligerai à quoi que ce soit, je sais que tu es vierge et je serai ravi d'être ton premier, si tu le souhaites. Mais je saurai attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu te sentes prête. Ne précipitons pas les choses, d'accord ? Je veux que nous fassions les choses dans les règles, que tout se passe bien pour toi.**

**- Très bien. Je suis rassurée que tu me dises ça. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas attendre…**

**- Et pourquoi ça, ma puce ? Je sais que tu es un peu plus jeune que moi et je veux vraiment que ce soit toi qui décides le moment pour nous de franchir le cap. J'attendrai, je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser partir.**

**- Moi aussi, je tiens à toi Edward. **

_C'est un vrai gentleman mon homme..._

Je l'enlaçai et posai à nouveau mes lèvres sur sa bouche tentatrice, dans mes baisers, je le remerciais d'être si compréhensif. J'avais vraiment un petit ami en or.

**- Bon maintenant que les choses sont claires, je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on retourne là-bas pour éviter de s'attirer encore plus les foudres de ton oncle. **Murmura-t-il, en se détachant de moi à contrecœur.

**- J'espère qu'il saura t'apprécier et qu'il ne te menacera plus.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, j'arriverai tôt ou tard à lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas que de passage… que tu es importante pour moi et qu'il n'a rien à craindre.**

**- Merci. Allez, retournons dans la fosse aux lions. **Plaisantai-je en l'entraînant vers l'autre maison après avoir fermé la porte à clé.

En rentrant dans la maison, l'ambiance était redevenue légère. Surtout grâce aux filles qui riaient aux éclats devant un film. Tout le monde était installé dans le salon et regardait « Nuit au Musée. » Rachel avait dû avoir le dernier mot, elle était trop forte pour demander ce qu'elle voulait, surtout auprès de son parrain et de son père. Victoria avait servi un whisky aux hommes.

Mon oncle semblait plus détendu d'ailleurs, car quand il nous vit nous asseoir, il ne fit aucune remarque, Edward eut juste droit à un regard noir mais on était loin des menaces proférées plutôt pendant le dîner. Je me sentis quelque peu soulagée. Nous regardâmes tous tranquillement le film et à la fin, il fut temps de finir la soirée. Il se faisait tard et nous avions cours demain.

Maggie, Demetri et Edward prirent congé les premiers. Edward me fit signe qu'il m'enverrait un texto avant de nous coucher. Nous dormions chez Angela ce soir. Il nous suffisait juste de traverser la cour arrière pour rejoindre notre lit.

**- Bon je vous préviens, on fait le jour de Noël dans notre maison cette année. C'est pas normal que tu reçoives toujours tout le monde chez toi Vic, donc vous viendrez à la maison. **Exigea Emmett.

- **D'accord Em, mais chacun amènera quelque chose comme d'habitude, **précisa Victoria, **je ne veux pas que Bella fassent tout, la pauvre.**

**- Mais non t'inquiète Vic, Senna et moi, nous serons là pour l'aider. **Spécifia Angela en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

**- Bon très bien, c'est noté pour le 25 chez toi mon pote,** confirma Riley en lui faisant une bonne accolade, **bonne nuit les enfants. **

J'espérais vraiment que d'ici Noël, Edward serait autorisé à me voir. Je n'imaginais pas passer les vacances de fin d'année sans être avec lui. Nous rentrâmes tous les quatre chez Angela.

**- Jeune fille, il faudra qu'on parle demain.** M'interpella mon oncle avant de me diriger vers la chambre d'Angela.

**- D'accord.** Soufflai-je.

**- Bonne nuit ma belle. Bonne nuit Senna.**

**- Bonne nuit. **

Angela nous embrassa toutes les deux et me fit un petit sourire d'encouragement. J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle allait prêcher pour ma paroisse dès qu'ils seraient au lit. Edward m'envoya un charmant texto en me souhaitant une douce nuit et en me donnant rendez-vous le lendemain. Je lui répondis aussitôt mon accord. Puis nous nous couchâmes aussitôt en silence, nous étions trop épuisées par la journée pour discuter des évènements.

OoooOoooO

POV Emmett

Angela me sauta dessus une fois que nous fûmes dans sa chambre. Nous fîmes l'amour rapidement mais tendrement. Ce petit bout de femme me rendait fou, elle faisait de moi ce qu'elle voulait, j'étais loin de m'en plaindre, même que j'adorais ça. Nous étions nus et enlacés très étroitement et elle en profita pour entamer la conversation.

**- Tu n'étais pas sérieux au dîner ? Je veux dire lorsque tu as menacé ce pauvre Edward.**

**- Ce pauvre Edward, comme tu dis, avait installé Bella sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et lui dévorait la bouche lorsque je les ai surpris. Son corps était moulé au sien et il la caressait. Alors oui putain j'étais sérieux !**

**- Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour quand même, c'était pas la peine d'être si menaçant. **Souffla-t-elle.

**- Je crois que tu te rends pas compte que Bella n'a que 15 ans et qu'elle est si jeune et si innocente. Et lui il a presque 18 ans. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'enfile plus de perles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**- Oh tu sais, j'ai la même jeune fille à la maison, alors oui je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Mais Bella est quelqu'un d'intelligent et équilibré. Et je préfèrerai largement savoir avec qui elle sort plutôt qu'elle fasse ses coups en douce, pas toi ?**

**- Tu n'as pas totalement tort.**

**- Et puis, Edward m'a l'air d'être un jeune homme très bien élevé alors je crois que tu devrais faire confiance à Bella et laisser faire les choses.**

**- Mouais mais la voir ainsi au dîner, ça m'a vraiment mis un coup, tu sais.**

**- Oui je comprends, mais elle ne pourra pas rester éternellement une petite fille. Elle aussi, elle grandit et il va falloir que tu l'acceptes.**

**- Ouais, bon je vais réfléchir à tout ça et je lui parlerai demain.**

**- Je pense que c'est mieux effectivement. Dormons, la nuit porte conseil. Bonne nuit mon amour.**

**- Bonne nuit mon ange.**

_**To be continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vous souhaite à toutes un excellent Noël !**

**Une pensée pour ma bêta de toujours, gros bisous ma Mél et merci encore pour tout ;-)**

* * *

**Anything can happen**

Petit récap des persos :

Famille Cullen : Emmett et sa nièce Bella.

Famille Johnson : Kate (sœur d'Emmett) et Garrett et leurs enfants Tanya et Alistair.

Famille Weber : Angela et sa fille Senna.

Famille Biers : Victoria, Riley et leurs enfants Rachel et Alec.

Edward Masen, neveu de Maggie Volturi.

**3- At Christmas**

**Mardi 24 décembre**

**POV Emmett**

C'était le branlebas de combat à la maison. Kate et sa famille avaient investi ma maison depuis samedi. J'adorais ma petite sœur, on nous prenait souvent pour des jumeaux, nous n'avions pourtant qu'un an d'écart mais on se ressemblait beaucoup physiquement. C'était une belle blonde aux cheveux longs et aux yeux noisette et elle avait un sacré caractère tout comme moi. Elle était partie faire ses études à la fac en Irlande et n'en était jamais revenue. Elle y avait rencontré Garrett, ils s'étaient très vite mariés et avaient de magnifiques enfants, Tanya et Alistair.

Vous imaginez bien que vu la distance, on ne se voyait pas souvent. C'est donc avec grand plaisir que je les avais reçus pour ces vacances de fin d'année. On allait faire du camping pendant une semaine, Kate et Garrett avait récupéré la chambre d'amis. Bella dormait avec sa cousine. Alistair avait pris le canapé. Du coup, Senna et Angela ne restaient pas avec nous et rentraient chez elles chaque soir. J'avais tout de même insisté pour qu'elles restent ce soir et j'avais dû être très persuasif car Angela n'avait pas pu me dire non.

Kate et Angela s'étaient de suite très bien étendues, elles discutaient comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues, comme de vieilles amies se retrouvant après des années, ça en était troublant d'ailleurs.

Nous faisions le Réveillon tous ensemble. Et demain Riley et sa famille se joindraient à nous pour fêter dignement Noël. Kate s'était proposée de préparer entièrement le dîner pour le Réveillon. Bella et Angela en étaient plutôt soulagées d'ailleurs car deux repas d'un coup c'était beaucoup tout de même.

Ma nièce sortait toujours avec Edward, j'avais toujours du mal à accepter que Bella n'était plus une petite fille mais disons que je m'étais enfin aperçu qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup tous les deux. J'avais donc pris sur moi et mis de l'eau dans mon vin pour accepter qu'ils se voient. Enfin je fermais plutôt les yeux sur leur relation et les laissais tranquilles. J'apprenais doucement à faire confiance à ma nièce. Quant à Angela, je crois bien qu'on peut dire que c'était désormais devenu mon essentiel. Elle était la femme dont j'avais toujours rêvé et nous filions le parfait amour. D'ailleurs, je lui avais réservé une petite surprise pour ce soir…

oOoOo

**POV Edward**

Rien ne se passait comme prévu depuis mon arrivée à Sausalito. Moi qui avais pensé me consacrer entièrement à mes études et parvenir à décrocher une bourse pour la fac, je me retrouvais avec la tête totalement chamboulée. Les études étaient devenues secondaires pour moi. La raison : Bella Cullen. La plus jolie fille qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Nous nous étions retrouvés à côté dans l'avion pour San Francisco et ça avait été le coup de foudre. Ouais je parle comme une gonzesse, je sais, moi qui ne croyais pas en l'amour, je peux dire que je me suis carrément fourré le doigt dans l'œil.

Bella avait totalement retourné mon monde pour le rendre plus heureux et plus serein. J'étais totalement sous le charme. Et cela faisait bientôt deux mois que nous sortions ensemble. Seule ombre au tableau, elle était un peu plus jeune que moi, je devais donc faire attention à mes gestes, car si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, nous passerions nos journées et nos nuits dans un lit à jouir l'un de l'autre. Mais elle valait vraiment la peine d'attendre, j'étais irrévocablement amoureux d'elle.

Je devais aussi faire gaffe à son oncle, qui non content d'être flic, était plutôt agressif et possessif envers elle.

Malheureusement ce soir, je ne passais pas le réveillon avec elle mais avec ma tante Maggie et la famille de son mari. J'avais du mal à l'assimiler à mon oncle mais je suppose que ça viendrait avec le temps. Avant de partir, j'avais demandé à ma tante si je pouvais aller voir ma belle car je ne l'avais pas vue depuis vendredi. Elle me manquait terriblement mais nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement, sa famille d'Irlande avait débarqué et ils ne se voyaient pas souvent alors tout le monde profitait les uns des autres. Et je comprenais cela.

J'avais pris pour habitude de venir la voir le soir. Je toquais à sa fenêtre et nous passions un long moment à nous câliner, c'était devenu notre petit rituel depuis une semaine. Il était 17h et je me dirigeai vers l'arrière de la maison de son oncle et tapai contre le carreau. Je la vis faire un bond à travers la fenêtre.

**- Edward, tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas aller en ville passer le réveillon dans la famille de Démétri ?** Débita-t-elle en m'ouvrant sa fenêtre.

**- Désolé de t'avoir effrayée mon cœur.** Soufflai-je en la prenant dans mes bras une fois sa fenêtre enjambée. **Je dois partir vers 18h mais** **ça fait 4 jours que je ne t'ai pas vue et tu me manquais trop… **Avouai-je en picorant ses lèvres de doux baisers.

Notre baiser s'intensifia, nos langues s'emmêlèrent alors dans une danse hautement érotique et nos corps se retrouvèrent très vite entrelacés sur son lit. J'adorais l'embrasser car elle avait un goût sucré, comme une gourmandise dont on ne pourrait se passer. Elle était mon addiction et ma perdition de toute façon. Elle pourrait me demander ce qu'elle veut, je m'exécuterai.

**- Hummm, tu es pardonné mon amour…** Gémit-elle le souffle court, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquais enfin sa tenue. Elle avait une petite jupe noire et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de passer son haut. J'avais donc tout le loisir d'apprécier la vue sur sa magnifique poitrine enserrée dans un carcan de dentelle noire. De quoi rendre fou n'importe quel homme…

**- Tu es tellement belle…** Chuchotai-je alors que ma main caressait délicatement les contours de son soutien-gorge tandis qu'elle soupirait d'aise. **J'ai tellement envie de toi…**

**- Edward... Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi mais…**

**- Oui je sais ma belle, on s'est promis d'attendre le nouvel an mais je me disais que peut-être, on pourrait essayer des caresses plus poussées… **Tentai-je en choisissant mes mots, je ne voulais en aucun cas lui faire peur. Je ne voulais que son plaisir et la câliner.

**- Tu veux dire qu'on se mette nus…**

**- Oui et que tu me laisses te donner du plaisir. Je rêve de te voir jouir mon cœur.**

**- D'accord, je veux bien essayer. **Ajouta-t-elle timidement, les joues rosies. J'adorais ses rougeurs sur son visage de porcelaine.

Je me levai pour prendre les devants et me déshabillai en premier. Je me doutais que ça serait peut-être plus facile pour elle si je commençais les hostilités. J'enlevai mes chaussures et chaussettes puis ôtai mon pull et mon jean. Je me retrouvai ainsi en boxer face à elle, mon sexe déjà prêt pour elle. Durant mon striptease, je la vis se mordre la lèvre et suivre de ses yeux brillants d'envie chacun de mes mouvements. Elle aussi était excitée, je pouvais le sentir.

Je me rapprochai d'elle et fis glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes fines. Nous étions ainsi à égalité en sous-vêtements. Mes mains mues par une volonté propre commencèrent à parcourir son corps de doux effleurements. Elle profitait de l'instant, les yeux fermés et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle prit alors l'initiative et défit son soutien-gorge dévoilant sa poitrine charnue et laiteuse. Mes paumes caressèrent ses deux globes faits pour mes mains. Elle se mit à couiner légèrement.

**- Ca va ma belle ?**

**- Oui, c'est délicieux. Hummm…**

**- Tu veux continuer ?**

**- Ouiiii, **gémit-elle.

Je lui ôtai sa culotte, dernier rempart à sa féminité que je convoitais depuis si longtemps. Elle me laissa faire, docile et alanguie. Je l'allongeai de nouveau sur sa couette et parcourus son corps de baisers papillons tandis que mes mains continuaient de s'activer sur ses seins tentateurs. Puis je m'emparai de nouveau de ses lèvres. Elle me rendit mon baiser fougueusement, elle n'était plus que gémissements.

Ses mains s'activèrent alors sur mon corps, elle s'attarda sur mes biceps les pétrissant avec ferveur. Puis une de ses mains se dirigea instinctivement sur mon sexe tendu pour le caresser amoureusement. Mon désir était si ardent que j'étais à deux doigts de tout lâcher.

**- Ma puce, si tu continues à me caresser ainsi je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps.**

**- C'est le but non ?** Répliqua-t-elle, mutine tout en me faisant un sourire coquin.

**- Laisse-moi d'abord te donner du plaisir.**

**- Ah ça non, il n'en est pas question. Je veux que nous prenions tous les deux du plaisir. Ca ne peut pas aller que dans un sens.**

**- D'accord mais ne te plains pas si je te saute dessus après.** Dis-je en plaisantant.

**- J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu sauras bien te tenir…**

Je l'embrassai à nouveau pour lui faire voir tout mon amour et mon envie d'elle collant mon érection contre sa cuisse. Je glissai alors une de mes mains vers son centre brûlant. Elle sursauta alors que j'effleurais son bouton de chair. Une fois la surprise passée, je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom telle une litanie.

J'en profitai pour pénétrer sa chair humide et elle se mit réellement à geindre son plaisir. Mon doigt fit des allées et venues en profondeur tandis que mon pouce titillait son clitoris. Sa main s'activa aussitôt sur mon chibre emprisonné dans mon boxer. Je la sentis proche de son apogée, c'est alors que sa main passa à l'intérieur de mon sous-vêtement et enserra ma longueur. Elle se mit à faire de langoureux va-et-vient qui me rendirent fou.

**- Oh putain ma belle c'est trop bon. **Grognai-je ainsi.

**- Oh oui mon amour, viens avec moi s'il te plaît. **Supplia-t-elle au bord de l'orgasme.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour répandre ma semence au creux de sa main tandis qu'elle explosait sur mes doigts. J'étouffai alors nos cris d'extase dans un long baiser enflammé.

**- Hum mon amour, c'était délicieux. Merci.**

**- Non merci à toi de me faire confiance. **Ajoutai-je tout en attrapant un mouchoir pour nettoyer sa paume.

**- Je t'aime Edward.** Avoua-t-elle ses yeux noisette me fixant amoureusement.

**- Je suis fou de toi aussi Bella. **Je n'avais encore jamais dit à quelqu'un que je l'aimais, je n'étais pas très démonstratif en matière de sentiments, or je voulais le lui confier lors d'une occasion vraiment spéciale.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ma petite amie nous faisant sursauter.

**- Ma belle, c'est presque l'heure, si tu es prête, j'aurai besoin de toi pour la finition de la bûche.**

**- D'accord tante Kate, j'arrive d'ici une dizaine de minutes.** Répondit Bella comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle était toujours nue et exposée à mes côtés, le visage encore rosi par le plaisir que je venais de lui donner.

Puis on entendit sa tante s'éloigner.

**- Merde, c'est bientôt 18h, faut que j'y aille sinon Maggie va me tuer.** Signalai-je en regardant ma montre qui indiquait l'heure de partir.

**- Ma tante risque aussi de s'impatienter si je ne sors pas d'ici quelques minutes. **

Nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement et ma belle me raccompagna à la fenêtre. Elle se glissa au creux de mes bras pour un dernier câlin.

**- Promis, j'essaierai de venir demain soir. Merci encore de m'avoir offert ton plaisir. Te faire jouir est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue, j'ai hâte de recommencer. Passe une bonne soirée mon cœur.** Dis-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

**- Moi aussi j'ai hâte. Bon réveillon mon chéri. A demain. **

Je fis à nouveau le tour de la propriété pour récupérer la voiture de ma tante.

**- Il serait temps que tu utilises la porte pour rentrer chez moi, tu ne crois pas ?** Me demanda une grosse voix rauque alors que je passais devant l'entrée.

Je me retournai et vis son oncle installé contre la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés, me regardant d'un air sévère.

Putain j'allais dérouiller grave !

**- Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen. Je suis désolé, je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir, si j'avais su...**

**- Et bien, je n'ai pas changé de position depuis Thanksgiving mais étant donné que tu t'introduis chez moi, sans ma permission, depuis plus d'une semaine, je préférerai autant que tu passes par l'entrée plutôt que par la fenêtre de Bella.**

**- Mais comment…**

**- Pour ton info, je te rappelle que je suis flic et je sais tout ce qui se passe chez moi. Je vois tout et j'entends tout. Et puis, tu n'es pas vraiment discret, tu ferais vraiment un mauvais voleur. **Déclara-t-il d'un air moqueur.

**- Oh.**

**- Je pense que tu devrais passer demain après-midi. Il devrait y avoir trois fois trop de gâteaux et de bûches. Il y aura toute la famille et ça fera plaisir à Bella. **

**- Euh… d'accord Monsieur.**

**- Appelle-moi Emmett. Bonne soirée Edward à demain.**

**- Vous aussi. **Soufflai-je, prenant aussitôt congé avant de me retrouver avec un flingue braqué sur la tempe.

**- Et… Edward ? **

**- Oui ?**

**- Demain, passe par la porte d'entrée.**

Je hochai la tête et partis sans demander mon reste. Une fois dans la voiture, je souris soulagé que cette confrontation n'ait pas dérapé. Je passais ainsi le réveillon dans la famille de Demetri et me surpris à apprécier cette soirée en attendant de retrouver ma belle le lendemain…

OoOoOoO

**POV Kate**

J'avais entendu des bruits étouffés dans la chambre de Bella, je savais très bien que ce n'était pas ma fille qui se trouvait avec elle, car elle était toujours à l'étage dans la salle de bain à se pomponner. J'avais décidé d'en avoir le cœur net trouvant une excuse bidon pour qu'elle m'aide. Elle m'avait rapidement répondu mais je n'étais pas dupe, je savais qu'elle était avec quelqu'un.

Je retournai à la cuisine pour enfourner les derniers feuilletés. Je fus rejoins quelques instants plus tard par mon frère.

**- Nous aurons un invité de plus demain pour le dessert. **Commença-t-il l'air songeur.

**- Ah c'est qui ?**

**- Edward, le copain de Bella.**

**- Ah il me semblait bien qu'elle était avec quelqu'un tout à l'heure ! **Lui dis-je alors.

**- Ouais, il a pris la sale manie de venir la voir le soir et d'enjamber sa fenêtre. Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Elle n'a que 15 ans, il est en train de me la dévergonder.**

**- Mais non Em, Bella est la jeune fille la plus responsable que je connaisse, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.**

**- Oh mais ce n'est pas elle qui m'inquiète, c'est lui. Je n'ai pas confiance, c'est tout. Et puis on sait tous comment sont les adolescents à son âge : bourrés d'hormones en ébullition !**

**- Si tu veux, je lui parlerai.**

**- Ouais ça serait bien, Victoria et Angela ont essayé mais sans succès. Je sais que toi, elle t'écoutera.**

**- Allez, viens-là mon gros nounours, j'ai pas eu droit à mon câlin aujourd'hui. **Plaisantai-je en ouvrant mes bras.

Il me souleva comme un poids plume et me fis tourner, ravi que je le surnomme encore comme durant notre enfance.

**- Je t'ai dit que j'étais super content de vous avoir à la maison, mon petit chat ? Tu devrais venir plus souvent, c'est pas assez une fois par an.**

**- Oui je sais mais avec nos boulots respectifs à Garrett et moi, c'est pas évident. Et puis c'est à votre tour de venir la prochaine fois.**

**- Promis, on viendra pour les vacances d'avril. **Confessa-t-il en me serrant encore plus dans ses bras puissants.

**- Oh merde, effusion d'amour. Arrêtez, c'est dégueulasse entre frère et sœur.** Plaisanta mon homme en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

**- Pfff, n'importe quoi. **

**- Quoi t'es jaloux mon pote ? **Railla mon frère.

**- Putain ouais, pourquoi j'ai pas droit à ce genre de câlins, moi ? **Se lamenta mon mari.

**- Parce que tu as droit à des choses plus intimes, toi ! D'ailleurs, si tu es sage, tu auras peut-être un aperçu un peu plus tard dans la soirée.** Soufflai-je tout en tirant sur sa cravate pour le rapprocher de moi.

Puis je lui embrassai le cou sachant très bien que c'était une de ces zones érogènes. Même après autant d'années de mariage, nous étions toujours aussi amoureux, complices et nos nuits toujours aussi torrides.

**- D'accord ma belle tout ce que tu veux. **Me chuchota-t-il la voix rauque m'encerclant de ses bras pour que je continue mes baisers. Puis ses mains se dirigèrent sur mes fesses et je me retrouvai contre son sexe déjà bien proéminent.

Rien qu'à l'idée des choses que j'allais lui faire pendant la nuit, j'en fus toute émoustillée et en profitai pour me frotter contre son érection.

**- Putain, allez dans la chambre, y'a des enfants dans la maison !** Gronda mon frère.

**- Tu peux parler, tu t'es pas vu avec Angela !** Renchérit Garrett.

Je me détachai à contrecœur de mon homme et nous pouffâmes tous les trois.

**- En fait, je crois que y'a que les enfants qui savent se tenir dans cette famille ! **Avoua Em.

**- Bon mes amours, surveillez les feuilletés pendant que je vais sous la douche. Je ne serai pas longue. Vous pouvez goûter à mon punch en attendant, mais pas touchez à mes amuses-bouches.** Les menaçai-je du doigt le regard sévère.

Je les connaissais assez bien tous les deux pour savoir que qu'ils étaient des estomacs sur pattes. J'espérais qu'Angela arrive pendant ce temps pour les surveiller et les distraire car malgré mon avertissement, je ne donnais pas cher de mes petites bouchées dont ils raffolaient tant.

Je croisais ma nièce alors que je me rendais à la salle de bain.

**- Hey ma belle, tu veux bien aller surveiller tes oncles dans la cuisine avant qu'ils ne dévorent tout s'il te plaît ?**

**- Pas de souci. Je dois finir le nappage des bûches de toute façon. Je pourrais donc les surveiller de près.** Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

**- Dis-moi, avant la fin de la soirée, il faudra qu'on parle d'Edward.**

**- Comment tu sais pour Edward ?**

**- Peu importe, je veux tout savoir de ce jeune homme, ok ? **

**- Ca marche. Mais il va falloir un moment alors car il y a beaucoup de choses à dire. **M'avoua-t-elle les yeux plein d'étoiles.

J'acquiesçai d'un petit signe de tête. Et bien on dirait qu'elle est sacrément mordue ma filleule.

OoOoOoO

**POV Angela**

Nous passâmes un excellent réveillon, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri. La famille d'Emmett était extra. Senna s'entendait très bien avec Tanya et Alistair. Avec Bella, ils avaient passé la soirée à jouer à de nombreux jeux, se chamaillant parfois, mais je n'avais pas vu ma fille si heureuse depuis l'accident. Bella avait également su lui redonner le sourire. Ca me faisait chaud au cœur de voir le bonheur se lire sur son visage.

Et pour ma part, j'avais trouvé en Kate la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue. Nous avions le même caractère et les mêmes goûts.

La soirée s'acheva aux alentours de minuit où tout le monde se distribua les cadeaux autour du fameux lait de poule que j'avais fait.

Nous nous embrassâmes tous pour nous remercier et nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit.

Senna, Tanya et Bella campaient dans la chambre de cette dernière. Elles avaient mis deux matelas parterre pour dormir toutes les trois ensemble. On arrangea le canapé pour Alistair. Kate et Garrett montèrent à l'étage rejoindre leur chambre et nous les suivîmes de près.

Une fois la porte de la chambre de mon homme fermée, je fus plaquée contre le mur et fus attaquée par une bouche affamée tandis que ses bras musclés m'enlaçaient dans une fougueuse étreinte.

**- Ca m'avait manqué ma belle.** Chuchota-t-il en se détachant légèrement de mes lèvres.

**- On se voit tous les jours pourtant. **

**- Oui mais on n'a pas fait l'amour depuis l'arrivée de ma famille. Et ça c'est dur. **Dit-il avec une moue adorable de petit garçon qu'on aurait privé de dessert.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va se rattraper cette nuit mon chéri. **

**- Ca, j'y compte bien. Mais avant, j'aimerai t'offrir ton cadeau.**

**- Mais tu m'as déjà offert des livres.**

**- Oui ça c'était le petit cadeau. Maintenant tu vas t'asseoir sur le lit pour que je puisse te donner le vrai. **Me demanda-t-il un sourire à la Colgate plaqué sur son si beau visage.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que je sortais avec un homme aussi gentil et aussi beau. C'était vraiment l'homme parfait dans toute sa splendeur, deux mois de pur bonheur. Intriguée, je ne me fis pas prier et m'exécutai. Je le vis fouiller dans le tiroir et en sortir un petit écrin.

_Oh merde !_

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, comme pour jauger ma réaction et mit un genou à terre.

**- Ecoute, je sais que ça ne fait pas très longtemps que nous sommes ensemble et que ma demande risque peut-être de t'effrayer mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, tout est devenu plus simple, plus merveilleux. Je t'aime Angie et je sais que chaque jour qui passe, tu fais mon bonheur au quotidien. Alors Angela Weber me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de bien vouloir devenir ma femme ? **Déclara-t-il solennellement et l'air nerveux.

Sa demande était inopinée mais tellement attendrissante que je ne le fis pas attendre plus longtemps. Je m'en serai voulu de le laisser en plan. Il était tellement touchant le genou à terre, l'écrin ouvert révélant un somptueux diamant et un petit sourire timide affiché sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

**- Oui Emmett Cullen, je t'aime plus que tout et je veux bien devenir ta femme**. Confiai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il me fit son plus beau sourire, sortit la bague et la glissa à mon annulaire. Puis il enserra mon visage de ses paumes et captura ma bouche dans un doux baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour.

Et c'est à partir de là que notre nuit se déroula dans une sorte de marathon sexuel. Nous fîmes l'amour tantôt violemment, tantôt tendrement, dans toutes sortes de positions jusqu'alors inconnues pour moi. Nous n'avions pas besoin de Kâma-Sûtra, nous venions de créer le nôtre. C'est jusqu'au petit matin que nous nous chuchotâmes des mots doux ponctués de langoureuses caresses jusqu'à ce que nous tombâmes de fatigue. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi nus, entrelacés l'un et l'autre ne formant plus qu'un seul être.

**OOOOOOO**

**Mercredi 25 décembre**

**POV Emmett**

Je me réveillai heureux en ce matin de Noël. Angela était lovée au creux de mes bras, nous avions fait des folies de notre corps toute la nuit. Et dire qu'elle avait dit oui. Elle serait bientôt Angela Cullen. Nous étions désormais fiancés. Peu importe quand elle déciderait de la date, elle serait bientôt mienne. J'avais hâte de l'annoncer à toute la famille. Riley s'en doutait déjà puisque je lui avais demandé sa main quelques jours auparavant, il avait aussitôt approuvé et se faisait une joie de nous voir unis.

Je regardai l'heure et vis qu'il était plus de 10h. Je laissai mon bel ange se reposer et me levai pour aller préparer la table. Je recevais mon meilleur ami et sa famille en plus de la mienne pour le déjeuner. J'attrapai les cadeaux pour Rachel et Alec et les mis sous le sapin une fois descendu. Je retrouvai ma sœur et Bella dans la cuisine déjà en train de s'affairer tout en papotant.

**- Joyeux Noël mes belles !** Les saluai-je en sifflotant.

**- Tiens quelqu'un est extrêmement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.** Sourit ma sœur en me serrant contre elle.

**- Oui je suis le plus heureux des hommes. **Poursuivis-je en chantonnant tout en embrassant ma nièce sur le haut de son crâne.

**- Et que nous vaut ce plaisir ?**

**- Et bien j'ai demandé à la femme que j'aime de m'épouser et elle a dit oui !**

**- Oh mais c'est génial oncle Emmett !** S'exclama Bella en m'enlaçant tendrement.

**- Pour l'instant, on n'est que fiancés et on n'a pas arrêté de date mais nous allons prochainement nous marier.**

**- C'est effectivement une super bonne nouvelle ! Félicitations grand frère !**

**- Bon je vais réveiller les filles et me préparer. A toute.** Nous dit ma nièce nous laissant seuls avec Kate.

Ma sœur jeta un œil dans le couloir et attendit que Bella parte pour entamer la conversation.

**- Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux vous allez très bien ensemble et j'adore Angela.**

**- Merci.**

**- J'ai eu le temps de discuter avec Bella à propos de son copain.**

**- Ah, et elle t'a dit quelque chose ?**

**- Oui en fait, je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin de lui tirer les vers du nez, elle s'est confiée d'elle-même.**

**- Et y'a de quoi s'inquiéter ?**

**- Franchement ? Non. Comme je l'avais dit, Bella est une jeune fille responsable. Elle est profondément amoureuse de lui. Et ils finiront tôt ou tard par coucher ensemble…**

**- Argh ne me parle pas de ça ! **Grognai-je déjà écœuré par le tournant de la discussion.

**- Et pourtant, il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai proposé de l'emmener voir le docteur pour lui prescrire la pilule.**

**- Quoi ? Tu cautionnes ça ?**

**- Je préfère qu'elle m'en ait parlé, au moins elle est honnête et ne va pas coucher sans être protégée.**

**- Mais elle n'a que 15 ans ! Putain !**

**- Et toi alors ? Tu avais quel âge lors de ta première fois ?**

Je ne pus pas répondre car j'avais perdu ma virginité à 15 ans et que forcément je n'étais pas un modèle exemplaire.

**- Ah tu vois ? Alors arrête de faire ton grognon. J'emmènerai Bella chez le docteur, un point c'est tout. Cette conversation est terminée. Maintenant va mettre la table avant que tes invités n'arrivent.**

Je hochai la tête et partis dans le salon sans demander mon reste, ma sœur savait être très persuasive quand il le fallait. Et elle avait toujours le dernier mot, sacrée bonne femme !

Riley, Victoria et leurs enfants arrivèrent une heure plus tard. Alec et Rachel se ruèrent sous le sapin pour récupérer leurs cadeaux. Alec devint hystérique en voyant son jeu vidéo qu'il s'empressa de tester sur la console en compagnie d'Alistair. Rachel me sauta au cou en voyant la poupée qu'elle n'avait pas arrêtée de réclamer depuis qu'elle l'avait vue dans une pub.

**- Je le savais que le Père Noël allait me l'apporter. T'as vu Memett, elle est trop belle ! **Dit-elle toute excitée.

**- Oui ma puce, elle est très jolie, tu vois il a bien reçu la lettre que tu lui as écrite.** Déclarai-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Riley et Vic.

Victoria se jeta sur Angela en voyant la bague de fiançailles et tous nous félicitèrent. Je savais que notre relation n'en était qu'à ses débuts, beaucoup diraient que c'est précipité mais j'étais sûr de moi. Je voulais épouser Angela, je l'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur.

Nous passâmes à table aux alentours de 13h, le repas fut un délice. Les filles avaient cuisiné de nombreux plats, nous fîmes honneur à chacun et tout fut excellent. Avant de passer au dessert, Rachel réclama un dessin animé et les garçons protestèrent. Mais malheureusement Tanya, Senna et Bella se liguèrent contre eux, quatre contre deux, c'était perdu d'avance. Du coup, nous nous retrouvions tous à mater Le Roi Lion et les filles chantaient et dansaient à chaque chanson. Comme quoi y'a pas d'âge pour aimer les dessins animés !

Pendant que nos femmes s'occupaient de la vaisselle, nous faisions une partie de Monopoly entre mecs, Alistair et Alec nous battaient à plate couture.

On sonna alors à la porte et j'allai ouvrir.

**- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen.** Me salua timidement Edward.

**- Bonjour Edward. C'est bien, je vois que tu as enfin trouvé la sonnette,** plaisantai-je. **Entre, tout le monde est au salon et nous n'avons pas encore attaqué le dessert.**

Bella vint me rejoindre pour voir qui avait sonné.

**- Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-elle l'air surpris en nous regardant tous les deux tour à tour.

**- J'ai invité Edward pour le dessert. Je pense qu'il serait bien que tu le présentes à toute la famille. **

**- Oh, d'accord.** Souffla-t-elle en attrapant la main de son copain et ils se dirigèrent aussitôt dans le salon.

**- Tu as eu une bonne idée de l'inviter,** murmura ma future femme en m'embrassant.

**- J'en avais surtout marre de le voir passer par la fenêtre.** Avouai-je ainsi, je les imaginais très bien en train de se peloter et je préférais largement les avoir à l'œil.

Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée ayant compris à quoi je pensais.

**- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très discret. **Ajouta-t-elle en nous ramenant au salon.

OoOoOoO

**POV Bella**

Voir au Edward sur la pas de la porte avait été plus que surprenant mais entendre mon oncle dire qu'il l'avait invité l'était encore plus. Il semblerait qu'il soit devenu moins agressif vis-à-vis de mon petit ami. J'en étais soulagée d'une certaine manière, s'il l'avait invité c'est qu'il voulait enterrer la hache de guerre. Nous pourrions enfin nous voir, et pas qu'en cachette…

Tout le monde le salua chaleureusement et Kate ne le lâcha pas une seconde en lui posant plein de questions. Quelle famille je vous jure ! Tel frère, telle sœur !

**- Est-ce qu'on peut s'éclipser un petit instant ?** Me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- **Oui,** acquiesçai-je, **on va chercher les desserts,** dis-je à tout le monde en nous dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Une fois tous les deux, il en profita pour m'embrasser mais chastement, il ne devait pas vouloir de nouveau des soucis avec mon oncle et cela me fit sourire.

- **Je voulais t'offrir ton cadeau**, dit-il en me tendant une boîte rectangulaire qu'il avait sortie de sa veste.

- **Mais il ne fallait pas, je ne t'ai rien acheté**… répondis-je l'air gêné, je n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire avec toute la famille à la maison.

**- C'est toi mon plus beau cadeau de Noël, **confessa-t-il en effleurant de nouveau mes lèvres, **ouvre-le ma belle.**

C'était en fait un écrin et à l'intérieur se trouvait un bracelet en argent avec un superbe pendentif en forme de cœur. Derrière le cœur, une petite inscription était gravée « Avec tout mon amour, Edward. »

**- Il est magnifique, merci beaucoup mon chéri.** Souris-je en lui tendant mon poignet pour qu'il me le mette.

**- Tu aimes ?**

**- J'adore !** Et je lui sautai au cou pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Nous retournâmes au salon les bras chargés de bûches et de gâteaux. Chacun était installé. Kate avait fait une petite place pour mon chéri entre Senna et moi. Nous dégustâmes avec gourmandise les desserts dans un silence presque religieux.

Edward regarda au fond de la pièce et vit le piano de ma mère, Esmée.

**- Est-ce que je pourrais en jouer ? **Me demanda-t-il de son superbe sourire en coin.

Je hochai la tête timidement. Il se dirigea alors vers le piano, s'assit et entama quelques chants de Noël. Je fus émue d'entendre après si longtemps les sons mélodieux de l'instrument que ma mère adorait tant. Ca faisait si longtemps que personne n'avait touché au piano. Je rejoignis Edward et m'installai sur le banc avec lui. Nous fûmes rejoints par toute la famille qui entonna les chants avec nous. Même mon oncle semblait tout aussi bouleversé que moi d'entendre à nouveau le piano s'animer. Tout y passa de We wish you a Merry Christmas à Silent Night sans oublier Deck the Halls et l'indétrônable Let it Snow…

Puis Edward continua vers des chansons plus modernes connues de tous. Je crois bien qu'il venait désormais d'être intégré d'office dans la famille. Il avait réussi à mettre tout le monde dans sa poche tellement il jouait bien, même Emmett semblait ravi.

La fin d'après-midi se déroula ainsi dans une ambiance festive et joviale avec tout le monde réuni autour du piano à fredonner plus ou moins juste, sauf oncle Garrett et Riley qui eux chantaient vraiment faux ce qui nous fit bien rire. De vraies casseroles ! Heureusement Angela, Victoria et Kate relevaient le niveau.

Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé un aussi beau Noël, depuis la mort de mes parents je crois d'ailleurs. Voir de nouveau le piano prendre vie me fit chaud au cœur car d'une certaine manière je savais que mes parents nous voyaient enfin heureux, peu importe là où ils se trouvaient. Cette année, Noël était vraiment parfait et c'est sur cette note joyeuse que je soupirai d'aise la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de mon petit ami, un immense sourire plaquée sur les lèvres.

_**To be continued**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à toutes ! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite mes meilleurs vœux pour la nouvelle année ! Voici la suite, un petit peu en retard, mais enfin là. Merci encore de me lire et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Anything can happen**

Petit récap des persos de ce chapitre :

Famille Cullen : Emmett et sa nièce Bella.

Famille Biers : Riley et Victoria, et leurs enfants Alec et Rachel.

Famille Weber : Angela (sœur de Riley) et sa fille Senna.

Edward Masen, neveu de Maggie de Maggie Volturi.

**4- At New Year's Eve**

**Mardi 31 décembre**

**POV Victoria**

Ce soir, nous allions enfin fêter le Nouvel An comme il se doit en amoureux, sans enfants. Emmett et Angela nous avaient gentiment proposé de garder Rachel et Alec et nous avions sauté sur l'occasion car ça faisait une éternité que nous n'étions pas sortis tous les deux. Riley avait donc organisé la soirée en conséquence mais sans rien me dire. Cependant je trépignais d'impatience car je n'étais pas une grande fan des surprises.

**- Wow, tu es splendide bébé.** Me complimenta mon homme alors que je sortais du dressing parée d'une petite robe noire moulante et de talons vertigineux.

**- Merci mon amour.** Soufflai-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

**- Prête ?**

**- Oui.**

Nous descendîmes et ma belle-sœur et mon futur beau-frère étaient déjà là installés sur le canapé entourés de nos enfants, la console était allumée et le jeu de karaoké fonctionnait déjà. Rachel et Alec adoraient ce jeu, pauvres Angie et Em, ils allaient déguster.

**- Bonne soirée les enfants et n'embêtez pas trop Emmett et Angela.** Dis-je en saluant mes enfants.

**- T'inquiète pas Maman, tout ira bien, on va bien s'occuper d'eux.** Promit Alec, un sourire sadique fiché sur le coin des lèvres.

**- Mais oui Maman, on va jouer, chanter et regarder plein de dessins animés, ça va être trop cool !** Rajouta ma petite fille déjà toute excitée à l'idée de faire tourner en bourrique son parrain, qui je n'en doutais pas, satisferait ses moindres envies.

**- Allez, on y va bébé, bonne soirée à tous, amusez-vous bien les enfants. **Termina mon mari.

Nous partîmes en direction de San Francisco et je n'en savais pas plus. Sur le chemin, je tentai tout de même de cuisiner mon homme, sait-on jamais, il finirait sûrement par craquer.

**- Alors, tu ne vas pas me dire où nous allons ?**

**- Non, même sous la torture, tu ne sauras rien.**

Tiens c'est une idée ça… Je remontai alors ma jupe pour laisser entrevoir mes porte-jarretelles et ça ne passa pas inaperçu bien longtemps.

**- Putain Vic, tu veux ma mort ?**

**- Ben quoi ? Tu as dit « même sous la torture, tu ne sauras rien »,** mimai-je ses paroles avec mes doigts faisant des guillemets.

**- T'es vraiment pas sympa quand même, arrête de remonter cette jupe sinon je m'arrête sur le bas côté et je me vengerai.**

**- Pas besoin, je peux te soulager si tu veux…** Insinuai-je tout en laissant glisser ma main sur son entrejambe déjà bien tendue, il devait être à l'étroit dans son pantalon de costume.

La voiture fit alors une embardée, nous nous retrouvâmes sur un parking dans un parc, ça devait être celui du Golden Gate. Il m'attrapa brusquement et je me retrouvai la jupe relevée et à califourchon sur mon mari. Sa bouche fut aussitôt sur la mienne me dévorant littéralement. Il se mit alors à aller et venir contre mon intimité déjà bien humide.

**- Putain t'es trop bandante, je vais pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'au dîner, bébé.**

Je défis sa braguette et son sexe jaillit alors prêt à me donner tout ce que je voulais. Je m'empalai alors sur lui et entamai de savoureux va-et-vient.

**- Oh oui Riley, prends-moi fort.** Râlai-je de plaisir.

Notre étreinte devint vite fougueuse et torride. Il nous fallut que quelques instants pour atteindre la jouissance. Nous nous rhabillâmes prestement et repartîmes tranquillement comme si de rien n'était.

**- C'était trop bon, bébé. Quoiqu'un peu court mais on se rattrapera plus tard dans la nuit. **Avoua-t-il en embrassant la paume de ma main.

**- Rapide ou lent, c'est toujours aussi chaud mon amour. Alors tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?**

**- Bon alors on va dans deux endroits différents ce soir.**

**- Mais encore ?**

**- Et bien, on va voir un spectacle. Ca fait même des mois que tu me tannes pour que je t'y emmène.**

**- Non c'est pas vrai ?! On va voir Mamma Mia ?! **M'exclamai-je surexcitée. C'est vrai que ça faisait un bail que je voulais y aller mais avec nos boulots respectifs et les enfants, il nous était difficile de nous libérer.

**- Si je t'assure.** Me précisa mon homme en me montrant les deux billets. **Et après je t'amène à **_**La Folie.**_

Au nom du restaurant, je fus plus qu'étonnée. C'était un restaurant français très prisé de San Francisco et il fallait réserver des mois à l'avance pour avoir une table.

**- Comment as-tu fait pour avoir une table ?** Demandai-je ainsi.

**- Et bien, j'ai réservé avant le début de l'été. Et il s'avère que le chef du restaurant habite Sausalito avec sa famille et que j'ai eu l'occasion de les aider lors d'une affaire. Alors ça a été assez facile d'avoir une table pour ce soir.** Me confia-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

J'étais épatée par l'initiative de mon homme et par le fait qu'il ait prévu cette soirée très en avance, ce qui en général n'était pas son cas car je vivais plutôt avec monsieur dernière minute.

**- Ca va être une super soirée ! **Soufflai-je en lui embrassant la joue.

**- J'y compte bien !**

Et il m'emmena voir le spectacle qui nous divertit pendant presque deux heures. Puis le repas fut un délice à la hauteur de la réputation de l'établissement. Nous passâmes une soirée merveilleuse en amoureux comme nous n'en n'avions pas eues depuis trop longtemps. Nous rentrâmes tard mais pas assez pour que je fasse sa fête à mon mari. Après tout, il m'avait organisé une soirée de rêve et je comptais bien lui faire plaisir à mon tour, toute la nuit s'il le fallait. 2014 démarrerait dans la luxure pour nous…

oOoooOo

**POV Bella**

Notre plan était simple pour passer le réveillon. Renesmée, une de nos copines de classe, organisait une fête chez elle ce soir, et nous avait invitées, Senna et moi, à dormir chez elle. Mon oncle n'avait pas pu s'y opposer étant donné que Renesmée n'était autre que la fille de Jacob, le shérif de la ville et le boss d'Emmett.

Nous sérions une bonne cinquantaine à faire la fête. Mais le clou du spectacle serait que je pourrais enfin passer une nuit dans les bras de mon chéri. Nessie habitait une maison immense, sorte de palace, sa mère était une décoratrice de renom et gagnait extrêmement bien sa vie. Elle m'avait donc assuré qu'Edward et moi pourrions occuper une des nombreuses chambres d'amis. J'étais déjà toute excitée à l'idée d'être dans ses bras et ce soir nous avions décidé de nous donner l'un à l'autre.

**- Il vient à quelle heure te chercher ton prince charmant** **?** Questionna Nessie aussi excitée que moi.

Nous étions dans sa cuisine à terminer les derniers préparatifs pour la fête.

**- Et bien, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.** Dis-je en regardant l'heure, presque 19h, Edward avait décidé que nous devions d'abord dîner que tous les deux et qu'après nous reviendrions chez Nessie.

**- Je suis trop contente pour toi. C'est ta soirée ! Et au fait, Edward a bien dit que Nahuel serait là ce soir ?** Demanda ma meilleure amie.

**- Je te confirme qu'il sera là. C'est lui-même qui me l'a promis.** Me devança Nessie. **J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va y avoir de l'amour dans l'air ce soir. **Rajouta-t-elle les yeux plein d'étoiles.

**- Mais bien sûr, ça va être vachement simple de l'approcher, vu les deux sangsues accrochées à son bras,** précisa Senna ironiquement, en faisant référence à ces deux pestes de Leah et d'Emily.

**- Pas d'inquiétude ma chérie, Emily et Leah ne seront pas là**. **Je ne les ai pas invitées.** Lâcha notre copine un sourire diabolique au coin des lèvres.

**- T'es trop forte Ness !** M'écriai-je soulagée pour mon amie, elle pourrait enfin se rapprocher du meilleur ami d'Edward. **Senna, n'oublie pas de mettre ta jolie jupe noire, tu vas faire sensation ! Tiens le klaxon, bon les filles, je vous laisse terminer, à plus tard !** Ajoutai-je en les embrassant tour à tour.

Je rejoins mon petit ami dans sa voiture, enfin plutôt celle de Maggie, qu'elle lui avait prêtée pour la soirée.

**- Prête ma belle ? **M'interrogea mon petit ami une fois installée dans sa voiture.

Je l'embrassai en signe d'assentiment. Edward m'emmena en ville dans un petit restaurant italien tout à fait charmant. J'adorai la nourriture italienne. Nous commandâmes ainsi des gnocchis al pesto et pour moi des raviolis aux champignons : un vrai régal ! L'ambiance était très cosy et romantique et nous ne nous lâchâmes pas une seconde la main. J'étais profondément amoureuse et ce soir j'avais vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec lui et je savais que tout se passerait bien. Edward était un petit ami formidable et très tendre, j'étais déjà toute excitée à l'idée de passer la nuit dans ses bras.

Le dîner passa très vite et nous nous retrouvâmes très vite à la fête de Renesmée. Il était plus de 22h et il y avait foule, le DJ avait mis le son à fond et tout le monde dansait. J'entraînai alors mon chéri sur la piste pour nous éclater. Kesha et Pitbull avec leur _« Timber » _déchaînèrent les invités, Edward me fit alors tourner en bourrique avec ses déhanchés. _Trop sexy mon homme !_

Au loin je vis Senna danser avec Nahuel et on aurait dit qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

**- Viens ma puce, je veux saluer mon pote.** Me dit Edward en nous dirigeant vers son meilleur ami et la mienne.

**- Salut les amoureux !** Chantonna Senna en nous voyant.

Edward fit une accolade virile à son ami et j'enlaçai Senna. Nous dansâmes un moment côte à côte et je voyais bien que Nahuel avait l'air très proche de mon amie.

**- Il semblerait que le courant passe entre eux.** Soufflai-je à l'oreille d'Edward, ravie pour Senna.

**- Plus que ça, Nahuel a un faible pour ta copine et cela depuis un moment. Je pense qu'ils devraient finir ensemble d'ici la fin de la soirée, si elle est d'accord bien sûr.**

**- Oh crois-moi, elle n'attend que ça.**

Et il me fit basculer en arrière tout en m'embrassant. Je ris face à son audacieuse manœuvre, c'était tellement cliché.

Une nouvelle chanson réchauffa l'atmosphère afin de la rendre plus torride. L'air ambiant fut brusquement chargé d'électricité. Forcément, la dernière de Lady Gaga « Do what you want » en duo avec R. Kelly était une mélodie ultra sensuelle tout comme les paroles largement explicites.

Je me retrouvai ainsi collée contre le torse d'Edward tandis que ses mains fixées sur mes hanches me faisaient bouger voluptueusement contre son corps. La tension grimpa très vite en flèche. J'eus juste le temps de voir Nahuel et Senna s'embrasser ce qui me fit sourire mais mon attention retourna très vite à la chaleur corporelle de mon homme.

Nos corps ne formaient plus qu'une seule entité, ses lèvres parcouraient mon cou de baisers papillons et puis soudain je sentis son érection se frotter contre mes fesses ce qui me rendit toute chose. Mon ventre s'enflamma, mes jambes tremblèrent et mon entrejambe s'humidifia aussitôt. J'étais fiévreuse et à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus, là, sur la piste de danse, tellement il me rendait folle par ses mouvements hautement érotiques.

**- Si tu continues à te frotter contre moi comme ça ma puce, la soirée va être très vite écourtée. **Me fit-il remarquer de sa voix rauque. **Et si nous nous éclipsions ? **Susurra-t-il d'un ton coquin.

**- Viens mon amour. **Lui répondis-je en l'entraînant ainsi à l'étage où se trouvait notre chambre pour la nuit.

Renesmée et Senna qui se trouvaient non loin de nous me firent de grands sourires en nous voyant monter à l'étage. Nous allâmes jusqu'au fond du couloir. La chambre d'amis était immense, presque plus grande que la maison de mon oncle.

**- Wow, c'est la chambre d'un palace cinq étoiles, ici ! **Nota Edward ébahi.

**- Clair, c'est immense ! Trop bien, y'a un jacuzzi en plus** ! M'exclamai-je en pénétrant dans la salle de bain et en voyant le jacuzzi sur la terrasse en bois.

**- Tu veux prendre un bain, bébé ? **Demanda-t-il en se glissant derrière moi et en m'enlaçant tendrement.

**- Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup.**

**- Laisse-moi quelques minutes pour préparer tout ça, **souffla-t-il alors de sa voix suave, **mets-toi à l'aise dans la chambre en attendant.**

Je retournai dans la chambre où j'enlevai ma robe pour me retrouver en sous-vêtements. Des peignoirs étaient suspendus dans le dressing et j'en enfilai un. J'entendis Edward s'affairer dans la salle de bain, il lâchait quelques jurons de temps à autre ce qui me fit rire, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas toujours délicat dans ses gestes…

**- Tu peux venir bébé,** m'invita-il quelques instants plus tard.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce, je vis une multitude de bougies allumées ça et là, créant une ambiance feutrée et presque magique. Je fus touchée par la prévenance de mon chéri et lui m'attendait vêtu de son seul et unique boxer, sa longueur déjà au garde à vous. Son érection et le V de ses abdos me firent saliver, Edward entretenait son corps et aimait bien faire de la muscu.

_Hummm trop sexy !_

Il me tendit sa main pour que je me rapproche de lui. Il défit alors les pans du peignoir et lorsqu'il vit mes sous-vêtements, ses prunelles s'illuminèrent et devinrent noires.

**- Tu aimes ?**

**- C'est carrément indécent oui ! **Avoua-t-il en caressant les contours de la dentelle noire de mon soutien-gorge, une fois le peignoir enlevé.

Rassurée par son regard gourmand, je défis l'attache pour mettre à nu ma poitrine.

**- Tu es vraiment magnifique, bébé.** Murmura-t-il alors que je faisais lentement glisser son boxer à terre.

Je me retrouvai ainsi à genoux avec son sexe tendu à l'extrême face à moi. Mes yeux errèrent sur l'objet de tous mes désirs. Je voulais vraiment lui faire plaisir et goûter à sa longueur, qui m'appelait telle une gourmandise qu'on aurait envie de dévorer. Je me fis alors audacieuse et attrapai son érection à pleine main.

**- Ho là…** M'arrêta-t-il subitement en me relevant.

**- Tu n'aimes pas que…**

**- Rassure-toi ma puce, j'adore ce genre de caresses mais vu comme tu m'as allumé sur la piste de danse, je risque de devenir éjaculateur très précoce.** Plaisanta-t-il en me faisant son plus beau sourire en coin.

Il serra ma taille de ses mains et ses doigts glissèrent lentement sous mon string. D'un regard, je lui fis comprendre qu'il pouvait finir de me déshabiller. Nous nous retrouvâmes nus et face à face. Bizarrement je ne fus pas gênée par ma nudité, nous avions déjà franchi ce cap et ses émeraudes me rassuraient à chaque fois. J'adorais son regard sur moi, empli d'envie, de tendresse et d'amour.

Il m'aida à enjamber la baignoire et je m'installai dans l'eau chaude débordante de mousse. Il me rejoignit en se mettant derrière moi et m'entoura de ses bras. Nous étions bien là, seuls au monde et détendus.

**- Tu es sûre d'être prête ?** Lança-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

**- Absolument. Ma tante m'a emmenée chez la gynéco car elle croyait que j'avais besoin de la pilule sauf que le docteur me l'a déjà prescrite le mois dernier déjà quand Angela m'y a conduite. Tout est sous contrôle et en plus j'en ai très envie. **

**- C'est parfait alors. J'ai acheté les préservatifs tout à l'heure. **

**- Dis-moi, tu as eu combien de partenaires avant moi ? **Demandai-je à la fois curieuse et inquiète de savoir la vérité.

**- Tu veux vraiment aborder ce sujet alors qu'on est prêts à faire l'amour ensemble ?**

**- Oui, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de non-dits dans notre histoire. Alors oui je veux savoir.**

**- Et bien, il y en a eu 2. **Confia-t-il alors, ce qui me soulagea.

**- C'était bien ?**

**- Franchement ? Non. Rosalie, la première voulait absolument qu'on perde notre virginité ensemble. Nous étions des amis depuis l'enfance mais ce fut une grossière erreur, nous étions trop nerveux et maladroits. Quant à Alice, je n'étais qu'un gars de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Elle m'a sauté dessus lors d'une soirée, a fait son affaire et s'est barrée, une vraie garce.**

**- Donc on peut dire que tu n'es guère plus expérimenté que moi en fin de compte. **

**- On peut dire ça. **Chuchota-t-il en glissant une de ses mains vers mon centre.

Ses doigts taquinèrent mon clitoris alors que son autre main naviguait sur ma poitrine. La température monta d'un cran même l'eau du bain me parut froide à côté. Il me rapprocha de lui et son sexe tressauta au contact de ma peau. Ma main passa alors derrière moi pour attraper son sexe et j'entrepris de doux va-et-vient. Tout s'accéléra alors.

Sa main délaissa ma poitrine et rejoignit l'autre sur ma féminité. Ses doigts étaient partout me torturant de la plus délicieuse des façons. Je n'étais plus que gémissements et soupirs. Lorsque deux de ses doigts me pénétrèrent, mes caresses devinrent plus intenses. Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre notre apogée, moi en de longs hurlements et lui quelques instants plus tard en jurant des paroles obscènes. Je sentis alors son sperme s'écouler le long de mes doigts et de mon dos, signe réel de sa reddition et j'en fus fière, c'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller avec moi.

Il sortit de la baignoire et attrapa mon peignoir pour ne pas que j'attrape froid. Je sortis à mon tour et il m'enveloppa dedans tout en me faisant un tendre sourire.

**- Et si nous essayions le jacuzzi ? **Énonçai-je, en lui montrant la terrasse du doigt.

Il attrapa également son peignoir et nous entraîna dehors. Nous étions dehors mais il ne faisait pas très froid, une sorte de véranda chauffante nous entourait. Nous avions une magnifique vue sur le jardin orné de petits loupiotes avec en fond le Golden Gate brillant de mille feux. C'était l'endroit parfait pour passer une soirée en amoureux.

Edward m'aida à rentrer dans le jacuzzi à l'eau brûlante et bouillonnante, les escaliers étaient plutôt glissants, il fallait que je fasse gaffe si je ne voulais pas gâcher le moment et m'étaler de tout mon long.

Il m'ôta mon vêtement et je m'immergeai totalement dans la chaleur du jacuzzi. Il y avait 6 assisses, nous avions une place folle. Edward me rejoignit très vite et s'installa juste à côté de moi. Nous nous relaxâmes un long moment, les jets dans notre dos nous massaient avec délice, tantôt fort, tantôt plus délicatement. Pendant ce temps, Edward ne me lâchait pas et traçait des cercles sur ma cuisse du bout de ses doigts. J'étais tellement bien et détendue que je manquai presque de m'endormir.

**- Ne t'endors pas ma puce, la soirée ne fait que commencer.** Chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

**- Hummm c'est tellement bon, si je pouvais, je resterai là pendant des heures.** Soupirai-je de bonheur.

**- Oui mais après, tu serais toute fripée.** Plaisanta-t-il en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je gloussai face à sa bêtise.

**- J'ai une idée. Tu me fais confiance ?** S'enquit-il l'air sérieux.

**- Oui. **

Il se pencha et effleura mes lèvres doucement mais j'en décidai autrement. Je capturai sa bouche et ma langue traversa la barrière de ses lèvres pour rencontrer sa langue dans un baiser fougueux et plein de promesses. Ses mains s'activèrent sur moi pour appuyer sur tous mes points sensibles me rendant littéralement dingue. J'avais terriblement envie de lui, là, tout de suite, je ne voulais plus attendre d'être sienne.

**- Fais-moi l'amour Edward.**

**- Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie. **Me souffla-t-il en m'embrassant de nouveau passionnément.

Nos caresses devinrent plus intenses et enflammées. Il me manipula comme une poupée de chiffon, je me retrouvai ainsi à genoux sur une des assises, un des jets se retrouva alors à masser mon clitoris ce qui me fit geindre. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps, il me caressait les flancs puis la poitrine titillant parfois mes tétons. Il était toujours très tendre dans ses gestes, j'aimais qu'il soit si attentionné. Je m'accrochai fermement au rebord pour ne pas m'effondrer de plaisir, tellement c'était bon.

Il s'éloigna quelques secondes et j'entendis vaguement un bruit de papier déchiré, Edward s'assit prestement à côté de moi et m'invita à venir sur lui. Je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui, nos intimités se frottant l'une contre l'autre nous faisant soupirer de satisfaction. C'en était trop pour moi, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps, trop impatiente de le sentir enfin en moi. Je me soulevai et m'empalai littéralement sur lui. Une brûlure se fit ressentir au creux de mon ventre et je grimaçai sous la douleur.

**- Putain ma puce !** Me gronda-t-il alors, mécontent. **Ça va aller ?** M'interrogea-t-il, me scrutant d'un regard inquiet.

**- Laisse-moi une minute, ça va passer. **

**- Mais quelle idée aussi, c'était évident que ça allait te faire mal.**

**- C'est ta faute aussi, si tu m'avais pas rendue aussi folle avec tes caresses ! **Tentai-je de me justifier.

**- Chut bébé, c'est pas grave, on va y aller doucement. Je te promets que ça va être bon. **M'assura-t-il en caressant doucement mon bouton de chair de son pouce.

Il se mit à bouger à l'intérieur de moi mais très lentement et la brûlure s'estompa peu à peu pour laisser place à une boule de feu prête à exploser. Son membre allait et venait en moi comme si ma féminité lui avait toujours appartenu. Nous ne formions plus qu'un, je n'avais jamais ressenti pareil bien-être. Mon homme appréciait également notre moment car je l'entendais grogner par moment. Et puis tout s'accéléra, la tension grimpa à son maximum et nous atteignîmes l'extase simultanément en de longs râles.

**- Merci mon amour. **

**- Tu n'as plus mal ? **S'enquit-il dans une tendre étreinte.

**- Au début oui mais après c'était délicieux.**

**- Tant mieux. Pour moi aussi c'était bon, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de plaisir dans l'orgasme. **

Nous continuâmes de nous cajoler et de nous embrasser puis fut le moment de sortir avant d'avoir la peau toute fripée.

Edward se débarrassa du préservatif et nous ramena dans la chambre. Il souleva la couette et nous nous glissâmes dedans.

Nous entendîmes alors le compte à rebours pour finaliser l'année puis tous les invités de la fête hurlèrent « Bonne Année ! »

**- Bonne année mon chéri !**

**- Bonne année ma puce !**

Nous nous la souhaitâmes presque simultanément et nos langues se mêlèrent pour un baiser profond et plein d'amour.

**- Je t'aime Bella.** Déclara-t-il en me faisant son adorable sourire en coin ce qui remplit mon cœur de joie.

**- Je t'aime aussi Edward. **Avouai-je au bord des larmes.

Nous embrassâmes encore puis nous nous enlaçâmes, mon homme me serrant très fort dans ses bras et moi installée confortablement sur sa poitrine, nous étions bien là au chaud. C'est sur cet aveu poignant que nous finîmes cette magnifique soirée.

OoOoOoO

**POV Emmett**

Victoria et Riley n'étaient pas rentrés très tard mais les enfants dormaient déjà depuis un moment. Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée à voir leurs visages souriants. Nous nous étions vite éclipsés chez Angela et nous avions profité l'un de l'autre puisque les filles passaient la nuit chez leur copine.

**- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. **Répliqua Angela au creux de mes bras, d'un ton coupable.

Nous venions de faire une fois de plus l'amour, enfin cette fois c'était pour bien commencer la nouvelle année.

_Aïe, je le sens mal là !_

Tout se passait trop bien pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'ombre au tableau.

**- Dis-moi ma belle.**

**- Tu promets que tu ne te fâcheras pas ?**

**- C'est une si mauvaise nouvelle que ça ? **Grimaçai-je les sourcils relevés.

**- Tout dépend comment tu vas le prendre, en fait j'ai deux nouvelles à t'annoncer. **Dit-elle en se triturant les doigts.

**- Toutes les 2 te concernent ?**

**- Non.**

**- Bien, commence par celle qui ne te concerne pas alors. **

**- C'est à propos de Bella. Tu te souviens que le mois dernier je suis allée chez le docteur ?**

**- Oui et alors ? **Ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

**- Et bien, Bella est venue avec moi.**

**- Dans quel but ?**

**- Pour se faire prescrire la pilule. **Souffla-t-elle l'air tendue.

**- Hein ? **Rouspétai-je de colère.

**- Tu m'as très bien compris Emmett. Écoute c'est une jeune fille très responsable et comme j'avais un rendez-vous, je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner. Elle m'a dit qu'elle attendrait le bon moment mais ne t'inquiète pas, au moins elle est bien protégée.**

**- Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Putain elle n'a que 15 ans ! **Grondai-je à l'idée de savoir qu'elle allait bientôt perdre sa virginité.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, Edward est un garçon très bien élevé et je sais qu'il saura prendre soin d'elle comme il se doit. **Ajouta-t-elle en caressant mon torse du bout de ses doigts, elle savait instantanément comment me calmer.

_Qu'est-ce que je l'aime cette femme !_

**- Bon de toute façon c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant. Et c'est quoi la 2****ème**** nouvelle ? Elle est bonne celle-ci, j'espère ?**

**- Et bien tu te rappelles que j'ai eu une gastro après Thanksgiving et après Noël ?**

**- Oui, à chaque fois, tu as bien dégusté ma belle.**

**- Et bien, en fait, je suis retournée voir le docteur hier et il semblerait que ce soit plus qu'une légère gastro.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Et bien, c'est une pathologie du genre à durer encore 7 mois… **Confessa-t-elle en se caressant délicatement le ventre, un sourire tendre collé à ses magnifiques lèvres.

**- Tu es enceinte ? **

**- Oui de tout juste 2 mois.**

**- C'est une excellente nouvelle ma belle ! **M'exclamai-je en la serrant dans mes bras, totalement fou de joie à l'idée d'être papa.

**- C'est vrai ? Ça te fait plaisir ? **

**- Tu ne pouvais pas plus me faire plaisir en me faisant ce cadeau. Je t'aime plus que tout mon bel ange !**

Nous commencions la nouvelle année de la plus merveilleuse des façons, j'allais devenir papa et nous souhaitions nous marier dans la foulée d'ici la fin de l'année. Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux à cet instant.

_**To be continued**_


End file.
